


Because I Love You

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Endgame Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jeronica, Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riverdale, Sex, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, Vughead, jughead and veronica, jughead jones - Freeform, serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: They didn’t say much as they worked side by side, but they didn’t have to. There was a strange comfort in the silence, as if they didn’t have to say anything to know that they cared about each other. But they still managed to balance it all out with the occasional insult or cutting joke.“This is the worse milkshake I have ever tasted, Jughead. What did you put in here?” Veronica asked him one night when they had been entertaining themselves at the almost empty diner.Jughead laughed.“Hamburger meat. It’s a hamburger milkshake!” He’d told her, clearly proud of himself for tricking her into drinking his concoction.Veronica immediately spit it out into the sink.“You’re awful!” She’d said, madder than hell but also finding his prank actually funny.It had been those types of moments that made Jughead realize how much he had overlooked the potential of a friendship with Veronica. There was more to her than what he’d thought when he’d first met her, and he often times found himself feeling ashamed for having made such terrible assumptions about who she really was...





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead sat astride his motorcycle in the parking lot of Riverdale High school, not quite ready to enter the building after having dealt with one of the toughest weekends of his life.

She had finally done it. She had finally wised up and realized that being with him just wasn’t what she really wanted. He’d known the dream would have to end eventually, and he’d felt as if he’d almost always been a bit prepared for the day it happened.

But there had always been that part of him, deep down, that hoped that the day would never come. That he would never have to experience Betty Cooper telling him that their two-year relationship of firsts, incredible memories, hard times, good times, intense love, all of it; was over.

She had broken up with him Friday after school, obviously wanting to get it over and done, and with a few days of healing time under their belts before school on Monday. It made sense, was so strategic, but it hadn’t made it hurt any less.

“We’re growing apart, Jug. You know it and I know it. I’m just the one with the nerve to admit it out loud. We don’t make each other happy anymore. Not the way we used to.”

Jughead wasn’t sure he agreed with all of that, but at least part of it had been true. Things _had_ grown strangely stale, which was something he’d never would have thought could ever happen between them when just a year earlier things were still so hot and evocative.

Regardless, Jughead’s devotion and adoration of his first love had never faded. She had been a fixture in his life for almost his whole entire life. She had been there when no one else was. The love she had given him had blown his mind. He couldn’t imagine another woman ever loving him the way Betty Cooper did.

The thought of being on his own again was regrettably frightening to him, and he had dealt with far more fearful things than most people in his 18 years.

But it was _that_ thought that forced him to get off of his bike and head towards the front doors of the school. The thought that he had been through pretty tough shit before and he would be fine. Seeing Betty would be gut-wrenching, but he would use the turmoil to give him the extra grit he needed to lead the Serpents.

Things with his gang hadn’t been going so well. There was constant turmoil and distrust. And he knew it had all stemmed from some of the members deciding to leave and join other gangs all in an effort to escape the strong demands Jughead had implemented.

It had all started when he’d made Betty his Serpent queen. No one had been on board with the idea of her ruling alongside him. At the time, Jughead didn’t understand the contempt, but he also didn’t really care. And his cavalier attitude in regards to how his gang members felt had been a huge detriment to him.

Toni had tried hard to accept it, out of loyalty to Jughead. But eventually, watching Betty help make decisions in regards to things and situations that she really didn’t understand, was just too much. Toni had quit the Serpents and started up her own gang.

Toni’s walkout was the start of a slow trickle of Serpents leaving. At first, Jughead had bid them all good riddance. But as some of his most loyal of members turned in their jackets, it was beginning to effect a lot more than he’d expected.

He knew things needed to change or the remaining Serpents would find a way to vote him out. Being Serpent King had already cost him so much, he didn’t want it to cost him the very thing he’d been trying to protect.

Jughead knew his breakup with Betty, along with her leaving the Serpents, would buy him some time. But he would have to think of something to give his gang faith in him again. He couldn’t afford to lose them too.

“How you holding up?”

Jughead was standing at his locker when he heard Archie’s voice behind him.

“I’m here, aren’t I? I didn’t off myself or anything.”

Archie chuckled.

“Was that an option?”

Jughead shook his head.

“You know I’m a lot smarter than that, Arch. Besides, my mind knows it was the right thing. It might just take my heart a second to catch up.”

Archie nodded, understanding exactly what his friend was going through.

“When Veronica and I broke up last year, I had a hard time at first. But it really _does_ get better. In the meantime, wanna catch a movie at the Bijou this weekend?”

Jughead smiled at his best friend.

“You don’t have to babysit me, Arch…but…sure.”

\---

 

“Reggie…not right now…” Veronica said with an annoyed sigh as Reggie Mantle came up behind her as she stood at her locker and wrapped his arms around her waist before nuzzling her neck.

“What? I need my good morning kiss.” Reggie replied as he turned her around to face him, cupping her face in his hands.

But Veronica shirked away.

“Look, Jughead is just right down the hall.” Veronica said quietly.

Reggie looked down the hallway where Jughead was standing at his locker.

“So? I don’t care if Jones watches.”

Veronica gave Reggie an irritated push on his chest.

“Betty just broke up with him. Let’s be a little sensitive to that.” She said sternly as she looked him in his eyes.

Reggie gave her a smirk.

“You’re sweet. I knew I loved you for a reason.”

And before she could stop him, he had kissed her anyway. Veronica pushed him away with a huff.

“God, you’re such a _jerk_ sometimes.” She said as she turned around, glancing at Jughead as she went back to getting her books out of her locker.

Thankfully, he hadn’t been watching at all. In fact, he’d seemed completely lost in thought.

“Sorry, babe. I just couldn’t resist.” Reggie said with a chuckle.

“I’ll see you after school.”

But Veronica didn’t respond as Reggie headed down the hallway to catch up to Moose.

She sighed again as she shut her locker and headed over to where Jughead stood.

“So she finally dropped your loser ass, huh?” She asked as she gave him a teasing grin.

Jughead chuckled.

“Knock a guy when he’s already down, why don’t you.” He said as he looked up and returned her smile.

Veronica shrugged.

“Just thought you might need another blow to your already massive ego.”

Jughead laughed.

“Thank you, Lodge. I actually needed that. I’m tired of the condolences.”

Veronica nodded.

“Well…I know what you’re going through. Burgers and shakes for free for life at Pop’s.” She said with a wink.

Jughead shook his head.

“You already give me free burgers and shakes for life, Veronica.”

Veronica chuckled as she stepped closer.

“True, but the free food also comes with company. If you ever need to talk, I’m here for you.”

Jughead gave her a quizzical look, as if taken aback by her kindness.

“Don’t look at me like that, Jughead Jones! You know that I consider you a friend, regardless of our incessant need to throw insults at each other on a regular basis.”

Jughead nodded as he shut his locker and leaned against it.

“Thank you, Lodge. I’ll see you later.”

Veronica let out a deep breath as she watched Jughead walk down the hall away from her.

She hurt for him, knowing exactly how he was feeling. And as much as she hated what he was going through, she couldn’t help but feel a relief that Jughead and Betty were no longer together.

Betty was her friend, not as close as they had once been, but still her friend, and she knew that Betty hadn’t been happy in the relationship for quite some time. Even getting to the point of giving another guy her phone number one night when they’d had been hanging out at La Bonne Nuit.

“What are you doing, B?” Veronica had asked when she’d walked up to her friend and the older guy.

Betty had just smiled casually.

“It’s nothing, Veronica. I’m just having some fun.”

But it had never sat right with Veronica. Jughead deserved better than that, regardless of how Betty viewed their current relationship.

Veronica knew things had gotten strained between the two due to Betty’s involvement in the Serpents. Her leadership alongside her boyfriend had rubbed a lot of the gang members the wrong way. Jughead hadn’t let him affect him, but it sure had affected his fellow gang brethren and it had affected Betty as well.

Not only that, but Veronica had noticed the two different directions that Jughead and Betty had been beginning to go in.

Jughead was dedicated to the Serpents and to his job working security for La Bonne Nuit, as well as other places around Riverdale. He had an unpaid weekend internship with a local magazine learning the ropes of what it takes to become a professional in the literary world. He was adamant about becoming a photo journalist and he’d finally usurped Betty as the Blue and Gold editor.

Betty was doing her best to get the grades she needed to be valedictorian and to get a full, academic ride to Columbia University. She'd also had to go to work to help with the bills at home. So she had landed a job working a tip line at the police station. Her dream to be a criminal attorney was the forefront in her mind and little to nothing else mattered above that.

Finding a common ground had become harder and harder, and with Betty’s intent to leave Riverdale in the summer to go off to college, things were looking grim for the couple known to everyone as “Bughead.”

Veronica reluctantly headed to her Physics class, in no rush since she was already late.

“Please tell me that you and Reggie will _indeed_ win Homecoming king and queen. This school hasn’t had a proper couple to don those crowns in eons.” Kevin Keller said once Veronica had taken her seat next to him.

The class was already deep into their book work on quantum mechanics when Veronica had walked in, and she was glad Kevin hadn’t asked her why she was late.

“If I even _go_ to Homecoming.” Veronica replied as she opened up her text book.

Kevin gasped.

“Why on earth would you _not_ go? It’s our _last_ homecoming of high school! And you’re Veronica and Reggie!”

Veronica shook her head.

“No, _I’m_ Veronica. Reggie is _Reggie_. And…I’m just not sure I’m in the mood for a dance, much less being queen of it.”

Kevin looked at her as if she had just swallowed her own head.

“Did something happen between you and Mr. Tall, Buff, and Handsome?” Kevin asked her, curious for gossip.

Veronica sighed.

“Not really…he’s just…he’s…I can’t explain it. Plus, I just don’t know that I should be out at a dance so soon after my dad…”

Kevin shook his head.

“It’s been awhile now, Ronnie. It’s okay to live your life.”

But Veronica bent her head, trying to concentrate on reading and do her best to not allow the tears to fall.

She was still trying to make sense of her father’s murder nearly six months earlier. It had been a long time coming, but one of Hiram Lodge’s many enemies had finally managed to get to him and see to it that his reign of crime, blackmail, and murder would end for good.

There had been a part of Veronica that had been so relieved when her father was finally gone from terrorizing their little town. But the pain of losing her father, the man who had raised her and provided for her for most of her life, had hit her harder than she had expected.

And she had locked away the part of her that missed her father when she was around everyone else. She didn’t think anyone could possibly understand why she was sad and hurt. Everyone else in her town, even her own mother, seemed elated that Hiram Lodge was dead. She feared that they would all think she was a terrible person for being upset, and yet, she also knew she had to show some semblance of mourning so as to not look insensitive.

It was a balance that was difficult to maintain and was scrutinized almost constantly by everyone in town.

Going to a Homecoming dance in the wake of her father’s death, on top of continuing to run her businesses while going to school, just seemed so trivial in the scheme of things.

She knew Reggie would have a hard time agreeing to her not going to the dance, but he only wanted to go just to say he went. He cared a lot more about the after parties. Regardless, Veronica didn’t really care what Reggie thought.

The couple had been off and on for the past year and Veronica was getting tired of the back and forth. She and Reggie had a connection, a loyalty, but it wasn’t enough to make them good for each other.

Veronica cared about Reggie a lot. He was important to her. But there was something not connecting between her mind and her heart when it came to the good-looking jock.

So the two had been more of a casual couple than exclusive, and it had suited Veronica just fine. Her heart never ached when she saw Reggie flirting with another girl, or having a burger at Pop’s with a Rivervixen or underclassman who was in awe of his reputation. She didn’t even care if he took someone else to the dance.

She knew it bothered Reggie, but he still couldn’t seem to cut her loose completely. Veronica knew they would be going different ways soon, and she hoped Reggie could somehow understand that they weren’t meant to be. She’d never be able to come around to being the girlfriend she’d been in the beginning. It just wasn’t where her heart was.

Because her heart was somewhere else.

 

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead sat at the counter of Pop’s looking over the notes from the last Serpent meeting.

Ever since his breakup with Betty, he’d been able to concentrate a lot more on leading his gang and it was working to his advantage.

He’d been able to take the time to solve some of the problems that had been going on, and get involved in situations that had needed his attention. He could feel the shift with the other Serpents, that they were beginning to trust him again, that they were beginning to believe he could still lead them.

The only problem was the few Serpents that were still displaced from when they had been outlawed from living in Riverdale a year and a half earlier. He had worked hard to find housing for everyone, especially the families with children. But there were still the remaining few that hadn’t been able to make enough of a living to secure a place of their own.

It was a terrible feeling to know that they had still been living in the old camp the Serpents had been forced to set up, and with winter coming quickly, he couldn’t stand the thought of them scrambling to find spots in a shelter to ride out the bitter cold that was coming soon.

“You look stressed. Need a refill?” Veronica asked as she walked over with a coffee pot in her hand.

Jughead rubbed his eyes before pushing his coffee cup towards her.

“Yes, definitely.” He replied.

Veronica glanced at his notes.

“Looks like you’re getting a lot done." She commented as she looked over his to-do list.

Jughead nodded.

"Busting my ass to make it all happen, but it's proving to be incredibly difficult." He said, unable to hide his frustrated tone.

It wasn't easy always having to be so resilient and unaffected for the Serpents, but there was a relief in being able to be honest with Veronica. He knew she understood what it was like to have to be in charge.

Suddenly, Veronica got a huge grin on her face.

"You know, I think I can help you out with that last issue on your list.”

Jughead was confused. He couldn’t imagine how in the world Veronica Lodge could help him with his Serpent troubles.

“Enlighten me.” He said as he leaned forward.

Veronica smiled, obviously happy with the idea she was about to let him in on.

“The Pembrooke penthouse. They can stay there.” She replied.

But before Jughead could ask her if she had utterly lost her mind, she continued.

“We still own it, but as you know, I rent an apartment on the second floor. And my mother stays in the mayoral quarters at city hall. Your Serpents are welcome to it. There’s six bedrooms and four bathrooms. It should be plenty of room for them.”

Jughead stared at her in total disbelief. He wasn’t sure if everything she had just told him was a joke or if she was actually being completely serious.

Veronica smiled nervously.

“I’m being serious, Jug. You’ve done so much to help me. Let me help you.”

Jughead shook his head.

“I’m…I don’t really know what to say, Veronica. That’s…that’s unbelievably kind of you. Are you sure?”

Veronica nodded emphatically.

“Absolutely! Why let that kind of prime real estate go to waste when you have people who need somewhere to live?”

Jughead sighed as he felt a weight being lifted off of him. Veronica had come along at just the right moment and offered him something that he knew he’d be foolish to refuse.

But his father wasn’t nearly as impressed with the news when Jughead told him about it later that evening back at the small house they had bought not far from where the Pembrooke stood.

“What’s in it for her?” FP had immediately asked when Jughead told him about the arrangement.

Jughead shrugged.

“Seems to me she just wants to help. I don’t think there’s any underlying motives.”

But FP scoffed.

“No underlying motives? Son, she’s a Lodge. They _always_ have underlying motives for what they do.”

Jughead sighed. He understood what his father was saying, and he didn’t totally disagree. Because over the past several months, Veronica had been so different.

Jughead knew it probably had something to do with the death of her father, though she never spoke of it. But every so often, during the late nights at Pop’s when he would be working on his laptop, he could hear sniffling coming from the back.

She was hurting, but he didn’t know how to help her. He didn’t know what he could say to make her feel better. Especially when Jughead wasn’t the least bit upset by Hiram’s demise. So he would give her a warm smile, offer to help her clean out the grease traps in the kitchen or sweep the floor. He even helped her clean every single drinking glass down at the bar in La Bonne Nuit after she noticed that they’d all had spots on them from one of the dishwasher machines that had become faulty.

They didn’t say much as they worked side by side, but they didn’t have to. There was a strange comfort in the silence, as if they didn’t have to say anything at all to know that they cared about each other. But they still managed to balance it all out with the occasional insult or cutting joke.

“This is the worse milkshake I have _ever_ tasted, Jughead. What did you put in here?” Veronica asked him one night while they had been entertaining themselves at the almost empty diner.                                                               

Jughead laughed.

“Hamburger meat. It’s a hamburger milkshake!” He’d told her, clearly proud of himself for tricking her into drinking his concoction.

Veronica immediately spit it out into the sink.

“You’re awful!” She’d said, madder than hell but also finding his prank actually funny.

It had been those types of moments that made Jughead realize how much he had overlooked the potential of a friendship with Veronica. There was more to her than what he’d thought when he’d first met her, and he often times found himself feeling ashamed for having made such terrible assumptions about who she really was.

“Which would you choose? If you had to drop one, would you drop your brand new cell phone or would you drop a newborn kitten?” She asked him one night as the two wiped down all the tables in Pop’s before the overnight shift came in.

Jughead stopped wiping and scratched his head, thinking.

“Shit, I’d drop the cell phone. I can’t let a newborn kitten get hurt. Does that makes me some kind of sucker or something?”

But Veronica shook her head, smiling.

“Not at all. It’s actually really sweet, considering the fact that you’re allergic to cats.”

Jughead smirked as he thought of his own question.

“Okay, I have one. Would you rather never be able to speak again, or would you rather have to say everything on your mind?”

Veronica groaned, knowing that this would be a hard one to answer.

“I’m sure _no_ _one_ wants to hear everything on my mind, even me.” She said with a chuckle.

Jughead shook his head.

“But I’d miss your annoying comebacks and convoluted explanations on everything...and I'd actually miss you giving me shit all the time.” He said with a smile.

Veronica blushed, and something about it made his heart thump.

“Nope. You’ll just have to get used to reading my chicken scratch handwriting. Or learn how to read my lips.” She replied.

“That wouldn’t be too bad.” He’d said, not meaning for it to come out as flirtatious as it had.

But ever since his breakup with Betty, he’d felt a strange freedom when he was around other girls. He didn’t realize until then that he had never really had any friends that were girls. Even his friendship with Toni had fallen so far away, to the point that Toni had left the Serpents to go join another gang.

He’d been so ridiculously loyal to Betty, never even turning an eye at another girl, that he realized how much he longed to be like other guys his age. Dating and flirting and enjoying the looks girls gave him in the halls.

He wanted to take advantage of his newfound singleness. He didn’t want to hide away in misery.

Jughead looked up as his father watched him closely, waiting for his son to give him some reason to why he should trust Veronica and her offer of the penthouse.

“Just trust me on this one, dad. I know it sounds naïve, but Veronica is my friend.”

FP sighed as he shook his head.

“I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into son.”

\---

 

Veronica sat at lunch going over her stats homework as Kevin, Archie, Josie, Cheryl, Toni, Reggie, Sweet Pea and Fangs sat talking about some possible secret affair between the cafeteria manager and the basketball coach.

“I mean, if you take off the hairnet and the Coke bottle glasses, Ms. Hentz could be kind of hot.” Sweetpea was saying, eliciting laughs from the group.

Veronica shook her head, smiling as she continued to work.

“Hey B! Joining us today?” Cheryl asked when Betty took a seat on the other side of Veronica and opened up a bottle of juice.

Betty smiled.

“I finally got ahead a little on my history report, so I thought I’d see what’s been going on in the real world.” Betty replied before taking a sip of her drink.

Veronica looked up from her books to see a tired looking Betty Cooper. She knew she was exhausted from all the studying she’d been doing lately, and she wished she could help her. But as it was, Veronica was struggling just to maintain her 3.5 GPA.

“Well, apparently Hentz and Coach Diaz are hot and heavy, but other than that, not much is going on.” Kevin said with a chuckle.

Betty gave Archie a shy smile.

“And Jughead? How’s he doing?” Betty asked the redheaded best friend of her ex.

Archie took a deep breath, obviously trying to decide if he should tell Betty the truth or lie completely.

“He’s…he’s actually doing really well. He’s been concentrating a lot on the Serpents.”

Sweetpea nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, and things have been really great. And we have Veronica to thank for it too.”

Betty’s head snapped over to look at Veronica.

“Really?” Betty asked, curious as to what exactly Veronica had done to help.

Veronica swallowed hard, not wanting to step on Betty’s toes when it came to Jughead. Not when Betty still seemed so interested in knowing what was going on in his life.

“Yeah…I just…gave some of them the penthouse to live in. It was no big deal.” Veronica replied nonchalantly.

“No big deal? Veronica, what you did was really amazing.” Reggie said as he wrapped an arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Betty smiled weakly.

“Reggie’s right, V. That was sweet of you to help Jughead out like that.”

But Veronica could hear the tightness in Betty’s voice, the territorial sound of an ex-girlfriend to a guy she hadn’t completely moved on from yet.

“Speaking of Jughead, did you guys hear that he asked Ethel to go to homecoming with him? She was supposed to go with Trev but he totally blew her off for Nancy Woods. How _sweet_ is that?” Cheryl said before popping a bright red cherry into her mouth.

Veronica couldn’t help but smile, but when she looked over at Betty, there was a frown on her face.

“Looks like your breakup did Jughead well, Cooper.” Reggie said with a laugh.

Veronica glared at him for the comment.

“Whatever. I’m not going to the dance anyway.” Betty said with a shrug.

Veronica nodded.

“Me neither, B. It’s the last thing I have time for.”

Suddenly, there was silence at the table.

Veronica looked around at her friends.

“What? You guys act like I just told you that I have a terminal disease.” She said with a laugh.

But then her eyes landed on Reggie, a pained look on his face.

“When were you planning on telling me this news?” He asked her.

Veronica sighed.

“We’ll talk about it later, Reg.” She said quietly.

Abruptly, Reggie stood up and grabbed his backpack.

“Whatever.” He seethed as he took off, slamming the cafeteria door behind him.

The whole cafeteria was quiet and Veronica could feel all eyes on her. She knew she should feel guilty for upsetting Reggie, but she didn't. She had her priorities in order and going to the dance wasn't one of them.

“So…anyway…” Cheryl began, trying to change the subject.

“Who’s coming to my party next weekend after the dance?”

\---

 

“How was the dance?” FP asked his son when Jughead entered the house and loosened his tie.

Jughead let out a sarcastic laugh.

“An enthralling and didactic social experiment.” Jughead replied as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch next to his dad.

“No after parties?”

Jughead nodded.

“Cheryl was having one, but Ethel wanted to go home after she saw Trev kissing Nancy, and I’m not much for parties. Not much for dances either. I think I’ll skip prom.”

FP chuckled.

“Well, there’s a Bogart marathon on TV. Settle in.”

But after watching _To Have and Have Not_ and halfway into _The Maltese Falcon_ , Jughead’s phone buzzed.

“Veronica?”

He had no idea why she would be calling him so late, but he knew it must be important. He wondered if something had happened at the Pembrooke, and he prayed she wasn’t about to kick out her Serpent tenants.

“Hey Jug…I’m sorry…I…I need someone to pick me up from Cheryl’s…my ride left…and everyone…everyone is _so_ wasted…”

Jughead smiled to himself.

“Veronica…are you wasted too?”

He heard Veronica’s drunken giggle on the other end and he shook his head.

“Um…maybe…but...don’t judge me, Jones. Don’t be Judgy Jones.” She said with another giggle.

Jughead sighed, glad he had only drank two beers and was fine to drive.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes. Be out front waiting.”

Jughead stood up and grabbed his dad’s keys.

“I need to take the truck to do some designated driving.” He said as he straightened his tie.

FP gave his son a curious look.

“Picking up Veronica, huh?”

Jughead scowled at his dad.

“Why do you say it like that? I told you…she’s my friend.”

But FP smirked knowingly.

“Your _friend_ , Ms. Lodge, called you to come and pick her up. She wants more than friendship, son. Mark my words.”

Jughead shook his head.

“It’s not like that, dad. Veronica Lodge could _never_ be interested in me like that. I know her well enough to know that.”

\---

 

“Juggykins! My knight in shining armor!” Veronica yelped as she jumped up from the front stoop of the Blossom mansion.

Jughead rolled his eyes. She was definitely drunk, but he was thankful that she had called him. She was being responsible and safe and he was grateful that even in her drunken state, she still had her wits about her.

“I didn’t see you at the dance, princess.” Jughead said as he approached her.

It was cold and all she had on was a short, revealing party dress, and his heart skipped as he took off his Serpent jacket and put it around her shoulders.

“I didn’t go. But I promised Cheryl I would come to the party. But then Reggie had to cause a scene and I ended up hiding out in one of the bedrooms with a bottle of rum. I guess Josie thought I’d left…or maybe she’s around here somewhere with Archie. All I know is that I want to go home…I’m sorry I called you…but I didn’t know who else to call! By the way…you clean up nice. I like that tie.”

Jughead gulped as she took the tie in her hand and gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling, her lips glistening in the moonlight.

“Come on, Lodge. Let’s get you home.”

The truck ride was full of Veronica’s chatter, and he couldn’t help but laugh at how animated she was. He’d never seen her drink before at the speakeasy, and he realized that if anyone deserved the occasional night to get completely intoxicated, it was Veronica Lodge.

She had been through a lot, and it wasn’t lost on Jughead that Veronica’s relationship with Reggie Mantle hadn’t been going well.

He’d been aware of the drama that had surrounded Veronica not attending the homecoming dance with the guy who was supposed to be her boyfriend, and Jughead found himself surprised that such an event would be so insignificant to the girl who had once been the first to volunteer herself to the planning of any type of social event in town.

But her priorities had changed, and her interest in hunky jocks had seemed to change as well.

“We’re here!” Veronica suddenly announced when Jughead had pulled up in front of the Pembrooke.

He chuckled as he got out of the driver’s side and walked around to help Veronica out of the truck.

“You’re so sweet, Jughead. Like…you’re really the sweetest guy I know.” Veronica was saying as the two made their way to the elevator that led up to Veronica’s second floor apartment.

Even with her heels dangling from her hand, he didn’t want to risk trying to get her up the stairs in one piece.

Jughead took the key from Veronica’s clutch and opened the door for her, flicking on the hall light as soon as they stepped through the doorway.

“Want to stay for a drink? Please, Jughead, pretty _please_?” She asked as she tossed her shoes onto the living room floor and skipped over to her small kitchenette.

But Jughead quickly caught up with her just as she was reaching for a bottle of wine on top of her fridge and guided her away from grabbing it.

“No, no. I think you need water. And maybe some Tylenol to go with that water.” He said as he searched for a clean glass in her cabinets.

Veronica smiled warmly at him as he finally found a glass and filled it up from the tap.

“You’re so smart. So smart, and so sweet, and so handsome. Jughead Jones…you are so… _amazing_ …” She said with a sigh as she gazed at him.

Jughead’s pulse raced, but he ignored it. It was all the talk from a drunk girl who liked him as a friend, and that was it. He refused to let his father’s words take hold in his mind.

“Time to sleep off the rum.” Jughead told her once she’d drank all of the water and taken two Tylenol’s.

Veronica was yawning and he knew she would need help getting to bed.

Her bedroom was dim, with just a small desk lamp lighting the way to her bed that was covered with clothes. It looked as if a bomb had gone off while she’d been getting ready for the party at Cheryl’s. But he carefully lifted the clothes from the bed to the plush chair in the corner of her room before pulling the covers back for her.

He found Veronica in the bathroom, attempting to wipe her lipstick off her mouth with a makeup sponge. He took a washcloth from the towel bar and turned on the faucet.

“Here, let me wipe your face.” He said as Veronica leaned against the counter.

Jughead pushed back her hair and gently ran the terrycloth towel over her face. He’d only done this a few other times, when his sister Jellybean would cry over an argument between their parents. He would always calm her down by washing her face. It was the only thing that ever seemed to work.

“Thank you, Jug…I can’t thank you enough…I owe you big…how about…free burgers for life at Pop’s?” She said with a sleepy laugh.

Jughead chuckled.

“Sounds perfect. And you don’t have to thank me, Veronica. I’m glad you called.”

Veronica brushed her teeth quickly and changed into a t-shirt while Jughead set her glass of water on her bedside table. Finally, she emerged from her bathroom and climbed onto her bed before patting the empty spot on the bed next to her.

“Can you just stay until I go to sleep?” She asked, looking like a little girl who was scared to fall asleep alone.

Jughead nodded as he climbed into the soft bed next to her.

It was the strangest thing he’d ever experienced, laying in Veronica’s bed next to her. He’d never been this close to her before, and it was obvious that their friendship had just gone to a whole other level.

They were quiet as they lay there, neither one feeling the need to say anything, just like all the times they’d spent working side by side at the diner and the club. Even in such an intimate place, the comfort level was still there.

“Which one would you choose? Total honesty or a total lie?” Veronica’s sleepy voice asked him after several minutes of silence.

Her eyes were closed so he’d thought she’d been asleep, but he was glad she wasn’t yet. He wasn’t ready to leave.

“Hmm…I think…total honesty, of course.” He replied, thinking what an easy decision that was to make.

But Veronica wasn’t finished.

“Okay then…total honesty…" She said with a yawn.

"Jughead Jones…I’m in love with you.”

 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica woke up with a start the next morning, her mouth so dry that she immediately sat up in need of something to drink.

She gulped down water from a glass that had been sitting on the bedside table and wiped her mouth before glancing around her room.

It took a second to remember how she’d even gotten home, but then her foggy mind remembered the way Jughead had sauntered out of his dad’s truck and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. He had been her own, personal hero.

As she showered and tried to down a Pop Tart for breakfast before heading into work at the diner, her memory was becoming clearer. And she was suddenly horrified.

She remembered trying to get Jughead to have a drink with her, how he’d kindly declined. How he had given her the Tylenol and helped her wash her face.

“Oh God!” She suddenly yelped as she was pulling into the parking lot of Pop’s.

She sunk her hands into her face as she lay her forehead against her steering wheel.

“Why the _fuck_ did I do that? Why did I tell him that I’m in love with him?” She wailed as a mortified embarrassment flooded every vein in her body.

She couldn’t imagine what he might have thought in that moment. She didn’t remember saying anything else, and she didn’t remember him responding. Which meant, she had uttered one last semi-conscious thought before falling into a deep, drunken slumber.

And it hadn’t been a lie. It had been a total and utter honest admission to how she’d been feeling about Jughead Jones for months now. She had just never imagined she’d actually admit it out loud. And she certainly hadn’t expected to admit it directly to him.

But it was the truth. She was in love with Jughead, and no matter how hard she’d tried, she couldn’t get over it.

Lost in thought about how she’d just messed up everything, how her friendship with Jughead would likely cease to exist, she almost didn’t hear her phone dinging, alerting her to a new text message. But she had several texts that she’d missed during the night. A text from Josie, a text from Cheryl, a few from Reggie, and one from Jughead.

_How are you this morning?_

Veronica’s heart was in her throat. She didn’t know if she should answer or not. Physically she was fine, thanks to the water and Tylenol and good night sleep. But mentally, she was distraught.

_I’m good. Thanks for everything!_

She quickly put her phone away and headed into work. Hoping that as the day went on, she would feel less like a messy, far too honest, idiotic drunk.

And she had almost made it through her shift without any further embarrassment until the door chimed and Jughead walked in, an apprehensive smile on his face.

Veronica did her best to act nonchalant, refilling the ketchup bottles as he took a seat at the counter.

“Can we talk?” He asked as he looked closely at her.

Veronica shrugged.

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” She asked, trying to act as if she had no idea what he might want to talk about.

Jughead sighed.

“Come on, Veronica. It’s okay. I’m not upset with you. We’re still friends.” He said gently, and she suddenly felt like crying.

He was being so sweet, and all she wanted was to thank him for not ignoring what she’d told him and not making her feel stupid for it.

“I was really drunk last night, Jug. Whatever I said…it was just a part of some jumbled up thoughts. Please don’t think it meant anything.”

Jughead gave her a pained a look, as if it hurt him to know that she was denying how she really felt. That they were too good of friends for her to do that, for her to lie to him.

“Let’s just forget it, okay?” She asked him as she nodded, wanting desperately for him to agree.

Jughead sighed.

“Yeah…sure. It’s forgotten.”

Veronica smiled, even though it was just a front. Inside, her heart was breaking into pieces.

He was willing to forget it. She didn’t mean as much to him as he meant to her.

“I owe you a burger. Give me just a second.”

But when she came back from the kitchen with Jughead’s usual meal and chocolate shake, he was gone.

\---

 

“I just miss you, Juggy.”

Betty was looking at him so tenderly, so sweetly. He felt as if it had been forever since she’d looked at him that way. He thought about all the times he’d wanted her to look at him like that again.

“I miss you too, Betts.” He replied as the two stood outside the gymnasium of Riverdale High, having run into each other after school, not knowing exactly what to say to each other.

They hadn’t spoken in weeks.

“Do you ever think…we rushed the whole breaking up thing? Like…maybe it wasn’t really time for us to end things?”

Jughead shook his head.

“Betty, you told me I didn’t make you happy anymore. And…I think you were right. I mean, it doesn’t mean there isn’t still something between us…but…” He let his thought trail off, not knowing how to say to Betty that maybe she’d been right all along.

But then there was the other part of him that missed belonging to someone. Missed the feeling of being anchored to another person who he knew he could trust completely.

“We shouldn’t rush back in yet.” She finished for him.

Jughead nodded.

“Are you seeing anyone?” She finally asked after several minutes of silence.

Jughead shook his head no.

“You?” He asked quietly, wary of her answer.

Betty shrugged.

“I’ve gone out with Adam Chisholm a couple times…but more to appease my mother than anything else.”

Jughead chuckled. Leave it to Alice Cooper to try desperately to push her daughter into the arms of another guy as soon as possible.

“He’s a good guy.” Jughead replied.

Betty nodded.

“Yeah, but he’s not you.”

Jughead took her comment as his cue to get going. This conversation was already uncomfortable and still painful, and he wanted to get away from it as soon as possible. He could be realistic enough to know that jumping back into a relationship with Betty could end up in disaster, no matter how lonely he was.

And it was his loneliness that seemed to guide his bike towards the Pembrooke after he had stopped by his house to change and go beanie-less for the night.

“Heading out again?” FP asked as he warmed up a pot of leftover spaghetti.

Jughead nodded.

“Uh, yeah. I think there’s a party at the penthouse. Want to go?” Jughead teased.

FP chuckled.

“You young Serpents and your parties. So much tamer then back in my day. You have a penthouse, we had a cow pasture.”

Jughead clapped his father on the back.

“Times change, pop. I’ll see you later.”

Jughead arrived at the penthouse to find his whole Serpent crew hanging out drinking, playing music and beer pong and being rowdy without a worry in the world. It was something he had missed so much when it came to his gang; the jovial fun they could have at anywhere and at any time.

Jughead knew he had Veronica to thank for that.

He surveyed the room, seeking her out, hoping she was okay.

She had been so quiet lately, and things had definitely not been the same ever since he’d picked her up from Cheryl’s a month earlier.

She had asked him to forget that night, and forget what she’d said, but the memory of her words to him as she had been drifting off to sleep still battered around in his head, a constant noise that interrupted his thoughts at any given moment.

“I’m in love with you.”

His eyes finally landed on her as she sat in a corner with Sweetpea, Jinx, and a couple other Serpents that had been living at the penthouse that she had so graciously offered to them.

He started to head her way, but her eyes flicked up and met his. With a panicked look on her face, she got up to head towards the kitchen.

Before Jughead could follow her, Fangs was grabbing his arm.

“Jonesy! Come here! You have to watch me completely annihilate Mercedes on Call of Duty. It’s so beautiful!”

An hour or two went by with Jughead trying to catch Veronica, before he finally beat her at the cat and mouse game when she was coming out of the foyer bathroom.

“Holy shit, Jughead!” She yelped as her hand flew to her chest.

He’d scared her, but he'd finally caught up to her.

“Why are you avoiding me, Veronica?” He confronted her, blocking the doorway of the bathroom so she couldn’t sneak past him.

“I’m…I’m not.” She stammered as she folded her arms and stared at the marble floor beneath her high-heeled feet.

Jughead chuckled.

“You can’t even _look_ at me! Veronica, come on. This isn’t like you. You wanted me to forget what you said but you’re making it awfully hard to when you’ve been acting like you want nothing to do with me ever since you told me you—“

Her eyes shot up at him then, with a look on her face that dared him to finish his sentence.

“Don’t.” She said sternly.

But Jughead wasn’t letting up.

“Why? Is it true, Veronica? Just tell me. I just want to know. It’s driving me crazy wondering if you really meant it.”

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I’m so _sorry_ that your massive ego has been all in a tizzy over wondering if I meant what I said.”

She pushed past him, and he let her, but he wasn’t done.

“It’s not about my ego, Lodge. I just…I think I just need to know that we can still be friends. I mean, hell, I didn’t ever expect to care so much about a friendship with you, but I do. I want to know the truth…for my own selfish reasons…but I’ll take your word that we’re still friends over that.”

Veronica’s back was to him, and he was desperate to see her face.

Finally, she turned around to face him.

“Okay. We’re still friends. I won’t avoid you anymore, Jughead. I promise.”

Jughead nodded, but he felt that there was so much more that still needed to be said. But, it wasn't time for that yet.

\---

 

Agonizing embarrassment. It’s what Veronica felt every single time she saw Jughead, but she had to pretend like everything was fine, and like she wasn’t totally dying inside at how ridiculous she felt knowing that he knew how she felt about him and knowing that he didn’t seem to really care. He obviously didn’t feel the same, and he obviously had no interest in even entertaining the idea of considering her as something _more_ than a friend.

In fact, their friendship had gone back to business as usual after he’d cornered her at the Serpent party. And a huge part of her was relieved by it, but there was also the part of her that had a hard time being around him when all she wanted to do was know what it might feel like to be with him.

She laughed about it to herself, able to find the humor in how her heart had gone in such an opposite direction from where it used to go when it came to guys. But for whatever the reasons were, Jughead Jones had captured her heart and she was useless against the power he had over her. A power he didn’t even feel the need to acknowledge, which only made her love him more.

“Hey, Veronica, have you seen Jones?”

Veronica was brought out of her deep thoughts by the sound of Sweet Pea’s voice. She had barely noticed that he had just walked into the diner in a rush, a swirl of panic around him.

Veronica shook her head.

“No, not today. Why?” She asked, concerned by the distressed look on Sweet Pea’s face.

Sweet Pea shook his head.

“It’s getting harder to get a hold of him, just like how it used to be. Which means he must be hanging out with Cooper again. And we have situation on our hands that needs his attention immediately.”

Veronica’s heart fell at the mention of Betty and the possibility that Jughead was so busy with her that he wasn’t even answering Sweet Pea’s call.

“What’s the situation? Maybe I can help.”

Even with how painful it was to imagine that Jughead and Betty might be on the cusp of rekindling their romance, she still didn’t want to watch Jughead go through what he’d been through with the Serpents and their lack of faith in him while he’d been with Betty.

If she could find some way to buy Jughead time and help the Serpents, she would.

Sweet Pea shrugged.

“The city is trying to claim that the plot of land by the old mill is owned by them, but the Serpents have been using that plot as a junkyard for parts and storage for over a year now. They’re telling us we have to clear out in the next two hours. Two hours! How do they even expect us to do that?”

Veronica thought for a minute, trying to remember exactly where the old mill stood.

“Hold on, Pea. I think I have something in my dad’s files that prove that the junk yard plot isn’t owned by the city at all.”

The mention of her father made Sweet Pea’s eyes widen.

“Oh…really? I mean, if you don’t want to have to search through your dad’s things…I understand…we can find some other way of getting the information.”

But Veronica shook her head.

“No, it’s fine. Let’s just go over my place real quick and I’ll look.”

Sweet Pea breathed a sigh of relief, and Veronica was glad she had him with her as she opened up the closet in her apartment that held all of the things of her father’s that had been given to her by his estate manager after Hiram’s death.

Her hands shook as she looked through the files, some of them with titles that made her wince. Titles like “Operation Riverdale Genocide” and “Acquisition of Serpent Territory”. She took a deep breath, and another, trying to keep the tears from falling.

“Veronica? You okay?” Sweet Pea asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Veronica nodded, not wanting the sob in her throat to escape by speaking.

Finally, after what felt like forever, she found the file she’d been looking for.

“Here it is, ‘Lodge Properties.’” She said as she opened the file and began to look down the list of real estate holdings that had been owned by her father but now belonged to Veronica ever since she’d inherited everything of her father’s.

She combed through the list until she found what she been searching for.

“Here it is. The old mill and surrounding area. It’s owned by me, not the city. They were bluffing.”

Sweet Pea let out a relieved chuckle.

“That’s amazing. Holy shit, Veronica. You just saved our asses!”

Veronica smiled weakly.

“Take this to the city and show them. They’re not going to get away with trying to push you guys around.” She replied.

Sweet Pea smiled at her as he wrapped her in his arms. It felt good to be held by someone strong and protective, and if she let herself, she would hold onto him while she sobbed. But she refused.

“You know, V…Jughead is a fool if he doesn’t see what he’s missing.”

Veronica’s breath caught in her throat.

“How…how do you know…about that?” She asked him, hoping to God Jughead hadn’t gone around telling everyone how she felt about him.

Sweetpea chuckled.

“I may not look like I’m paying attention, but I notice a lot more than you might think. I see all the things you’ve done for him. I see the way you look at him. And he’s an idiot if he doesn’t do something about it. You’re amazing...”

Veronica sighed, wishing she hadn't been so obvious. She already felt stupid enough as it was for loving someone who wouldn't love her back.

“He’s not over Betty.” She replied matter-of-factly.

But Sweet Pea shook his head.

“Yes, he is. He’s _been_ over her for a long time. The truth is, he’s scared shitless of change. He’s scared of what it would mean if he moved on. And he’s terrified of you. I know him well enough to know that being aware that you feel something for him throws his whole world off its axis. He can’t imagine Veronica Lodge ever thinking of him as anything more than Archie’s best friend.”

Veronica let out a defeated laugh.

“So what am I supposed to do? He knows how I feel about him after I drunkenly admitted it to him. I told him to just forget about it, and he has.”

Sweet Pea gave her a sly smile.

“Make him jealous. He won’t be able to resist, trust me. And I certainly wouldn’t mind playing a part in it.”

Veronica couldn’t help but laugh. Sweet Pea knew Jughead better than most people, and she knew that what he was saying had merit. But she didn't want to play games, not when it came to Jughead.

“I’ll think about it, P. But, for what it’s worth…thank you.”

 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Jughead still couldn’t believe the report that came from Fangs concerning the junk yard by the old mill and how the Serpents had been just hours from losing it until Veronica swooped in and saved the day.

Once again, she had helped the Serpents without anything being in it for her. It was obvious that the city officials had no idea that Veronica was in close communication with the Serpents and would help them when the city tried to pull one over on the Serpent gang. He was angry but he was relieved, and he was completely floored, and it was all because of Veronica.

But he was also kicking himself for failing his Serpents again, and all because of Betty.

She had begged to see him, told him that she had to talk to him, had to hash out what the future might hold for them. She was torn between wanting to give their relationship another try while also wanting to move on with Adam Chisholm.

The jealousy Jughead had felt had forced him to give in and meet her at her house. He couldn’t say no, and he hated how weak it had made him feel.

And what had started out as a tense conversation had led to more, giving in to sleeping with his ex and not realizing until it was far too late what a terrible mistake it had been.

He’d left Betty’s house with things still unresolved, his pride desecrated, and with a resentment beginning to build within him.

On top of it all was the guilt he felt over what Veronica had gone through just to help him.

“She had to sort through all of her dad’s files to find the property information. Pea said she was shaking uncontrollably, trying not to cry. She’s one hell of a strong girl.” Fangs relayed as they sat at Jughead’s kitchen table.

“And with nothing in it for her. What gives, Juggy?” FP asked, a curious look on his face as he listened in on the conversation between the two Serpents.

Jughead sighed.

“Dad, I told you…she has no ulterior motives.”

FP chuckled.

“Then she must be in love with you.”

Jughead’s father meant it as a joke, but when Jughead ran a distressed hand through his hair, saying nothing, FP let out a whistle.

“Holy mackerel. She does, doesn’t she? Boy, do you realize what kind of _power_ you wield?” FP asked, a grin on his face as he slapped Jughead playfully on the back.

Jughead glared at his dad.

“Ah, of course you don’t. And you wouldn’t use that power even if you _did_ know how to. But that’s why you’re a good leader and a good man. Veronica Lodge finally developed good taste.”

Fangs let out a snicker and Jughead flashed a scowl at him too.

“It’s not like it matters.” Jughead said as he pushed back his chair and stood up.

“I don’t love her back…I can’t even _fathom_ what being with her would entail. So now I’m trying to just forget about it.”

But FP shook his head.

“No one could blame you for wanting to give it a shot with her, Jug. She’s not your typical girl. Veronica Lodge is on a whole other level. But I know it’s that very _thought_ that scares the shit out of you. But she loves you, son. That's what matters.”

Jughead didn't respond, instead, he grabbed the truck keys. He had to get out of the house and get away from the discussion of Veronica as quickly as possible.

But he didn’t know that trying to get away from the unnerving conversation would end up leading him right to the subject of it.

\---

 

Veronica had been hanging out at her club like she usually did on a Saturday night, and actually enjoying herself for the first time in a while. She knew it had a lot to do with Sweet Pea's company in the VIP section. She had made him one of her guests of honor after he had been so sweet to her on the day she’d helped the Serpents with the junk yard situation.

He had been a good friend to her, and someone she had been able to confide in. He'd made her feel a lot better about her embarrassment concerning Jughead, and she was beyond grateful to him for it.

She and Sweetpea were in the middle of clinking their cocktail glasses together in a toast when she saw Jughead approaching their table, a troubled look on his handsome face. He was the last person she’d expected to see in her club on his night off from working security.

“Can I talk to you? Privately?” Jughead asked her as he eyed Sweet Pea.

But before Veronica could respond, Sweetpea had thrown an arm around her shoulder.

"Aw, come on, Jones, don't take her from me _now_. We're having a good time here."

Veronica smirked at Sweet Pea as he winked at her.

Jughead glared at his right hand man.

"I _really_ need to talk to you, Veronica. It's important." Jughead seethed, not taking his eyes off of Sweet Pea.

Veronica felt a thrill throughout her body. Jughead was jealous. Sweet Pea had been right.

“Um…yeah...sure.” She said with a chuckle, confused but curious as she got up and followed Jughead to the staircase that led up to Pop’s so they could have some privacy.

“What’s up?” Veronica asked as she leaned against the stairwell wall.

Jughead sighed. He looked tense, and she wondered if something had happened, if the Serpents were in trouble again.

“First of all, thank you for what you did by finding the property records. I'm aware of how hard that was for you, and I owe you. I owe you _big_ time."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"But I need to know something, Veronica. I need to know why. _Why_ did you do that for me?”

Veronica gave him a curious look, not sure why he was asking her something that should be so obvious to him.

“Because…I…you know...I wanted to help. It wasn’t right what the city was trying to do to the Serpents.” She said, suddenly feeling a strange energy between them.

She couldn’t even describe it.

Jughead closed his eyes.

“Just tell me.”

Veronica’s heart began to beat at a rapid pace. She was pretty sure she knew what he was getting at, even though they'd agreed to forget about it.

“If you’re wondering if I have any kind of motive for helping you and the Serpents, I don’t. You don’t owe me anything and I’m not asking for anything.”

Her pulse was racing as Jughead stepped closer to her and tipped up her chin so she had to look him in the eyes.

“Tell me again. I just need to hear you say it again.” He said quietly.

Veronica had never been so close to him, just a few inches and she would be able to kiss him; something she had thought about far too often.

“Fine…I helped you…because I care…”

She paused before finishing her sentence.

“And…because I love you, Jughead.”

Saying it again, consciously and looking into his eyes, was terrifying. But she had to be honest with him. He deserved it and she didn't want to be embarrassed or regretful anymore about being in love with the most amazing guy she'd ever known.

Jughead closed his eyes, exhaling slowly.

Veronica stared at him, not sure what he was about to do or say next.

Finally, he opened his eyes.

“ _Why_? I just can’t understand _why_?”

Veronica chuckled.

“I don’t know why either. Is it such a bad thing?” She asked, feeling a tightness in her chest that made her want to cry.

Jughead sighed as he stepped back and leaned against the wall across from her.

“To be honest…no. I’m just…I’m still a little shell shocked by it. I don’t even know how to process it.”

Veronica suddenly felt incredibly guilty, and felt like shit for having been so drunk the night she had told Jughead how she felt. Nothing good had come of it, and she would do anything to be able to take it back now.

“I’m sorry, Jughead. I really am. But…I’ll get over it. I can move on…and I’ll do my best to move on. And hopefully our friendship can go back to normal someday soon.”

She could feel her lip quivering and she wanted to get away from the conversation as quickly as she could.

But as she began to head back inside the speakeasy, Jughead grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“I don’t want you to move on. I don’t want to go back to normal. I...just...can I just kiss you, Veronica?”

Veronica’s heart leapt in her chest and she wondered if she had heard him right. But the way his eyes were searching her face, trying to read her reaction to his question, she knew she wasn’t hearing things.

She couldn’t even speak as she nodded her head. There was no other choice but to say yes. She’d wanted to be kissed by Jughead more than she wanted anything else.

Jughead breathed out a nervous sigh as his hands cupped her face. She closed her eyes, anticipating the kiss that she felt like she had waited a lifetime for.

And when Jughead’s warm, soft lips pressed against hers, she could feel it throughout her entire body right down to her toes. Her heartbeat roared in her ears as his mouth moved against hers so intensely but so gently.

But even when his lips briefly left hers, the electricity between them was still there.

“Damn…” He murmured, her face still in his hands.

And before she could say anything in return, his lips captured hers again, only this time his kiss was more demanding, wanting to kiss her deeper. And she willingly allowed him to when a quiet moan escaped from her parted lips, giving Jughead access to languidly stroke his tongue against hers so mercilessly that she had to press her palms against the wall behind her to keep herself from melting to the floor.

“Well, well…what an _unusual_ pair of people to find making out in a public stairwell.”

The intensely sultry kiss was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a very amused Cheryl Blossom standing at the top of the staircase.

Jughead’s gaze stayed trained on Veronica, and she found herself caring a lot more about what he thought about their kiss than about Cheryl catching them.

She wished more than anything that she could read his mind at that moment, because if he could read hers then he would know that there was no way she could move on now. Not when she had been kissed like that.

She was officially hopelessly lovesick over Jughead Jones.

\---

 

“Don’t mind us, Cheryl. We’re just…talking.” Jughead replied with a smirk.

He was far too stupefied to be upset about being seen by the biggest gossip in their school. Kissing Veronica had been absolutely unreal and he wanted to do it again, and again, and again.

Especially when Veronica burst into laughter and it felt strangely like old times. Like some kind of bizarre spell had been broken and the comfort they’d always shared before was finally back.

“Oh? Like how you were _talking_ with Betty? Yeah, be careful about this one, Ronnie. Rumor has it that he left the Cooper house _very_ late the other night.”

Jughead glared at the redheaded snitch.

“Mind your own business, Blossom.”

But Cheryl chuckled.

“Whoever would have thought that old Hobo would turn out to be such a player?”

Jughead rolled his eyes as Cheryl walked past him and Veronica and into the club.

“Sorry you had to hear that.” Jughead said as he brushed the back of his hand over Veronica’s cheek.

She was so beautiful, and something about the vulnerability in her eyes made him want to take her home and lay in her bed with her the way he had the night she’d first told him how she felt about him.

He wasn't sure what had come over him. When he'd arrived at the speakeasy, it was just to tell Veronica thank you for how she had helped the Serpents. But when he saw the way Sweet Pea was looking at her, the way he had his arm around her, it had triggered something within Jughead, something he hadn't realized was there. What his father had said before he'd left the house played over and over in his mind. That there wasn't anything wrong with giving into his curiosity about Veronica Lodge. And that just maybe something incredible could happen between them if only he was willing to put aside his unjustified fears.

“I know it’s really none of my business, Jug…but...is it true what Cheryl just said? That you were at Betty’s?”

Jughead sighed as he dropped his hand from her cheek, realizing he might have just ruined things with Veronica before they had really even begun.

“Yeah, I went over there…she wanted to talk. But…I got the closure I needed. She’s dating Adam Chisholm now. And…Veronica…when it comes to you, I’m interested. I mean, I can’t lie and tell you that it’s not still hard for me to grasp the fact that you feel the way you do about me. It just…it doesn’t seem _possible_. But I’d be a complete idiot if I didn’t try to see if things could go somewhere between us, especially when I  _really_ liked kissing you.”

He watched as the concern on her face turned into a bright smile, as if she had just hit the jackpot.

“I really liked kissing you too. And I’d like to kiss you again.” She purred as she lay a hand on his chest.

Jughead grinned from ear to ear as he leaned forward, ready to press his lips to hers, but she gently pushed him back.

“But maybe you should ask me out on a proper date first.”

\---

 

“So you’re looking _incredibly_  sexy this evening, Ronnie. Big date planned?”

Veronica smiled shyly as Archie sat at the counter at Pop’s, watching her as she applied a fresh coat of mascara.

“Did he tell you?”

Archie nodded.

“He wanted to make sure I wouldn’t be pissed off by it. But I assured him that I’ll always love you but you are free to date whoever you want and I will fully support it…as long as it’s a good guy. And honestly, Ronnie, you couldn’t have picked a better guy to date than Jughead.”

Veronica sighed with relief.

“Thank you so much, Archie. That seriously means _everything_ to me.” She said as she reached out and squeezed the hand of her first love.

Archie smiled at her, and she knew it was genuine.

“Too bad we have to keep it such a secret. But I’m not ready to tell Reggie, and he’s not ready to tell Betty. How do you think they’ll take it?” She asked, wanting Archie’s honest opinion but fearful of it as well.

Archie winced.

“I don’t think either of them will take it well. But, you and Jughead have every right to find out if you two could really have something special. All’s fair in love and war.”

Veronica bit her lip.

“Is it though? I feel like a jerk. I don’t want anyone to get hurt…but…I can’t get over him. I’ve tried. But something just won’t allow my heart to stop feeling this way about Jughead.”

It felt strange to be so honest with Archie about his best friend, especially when her heart had once belonged to Archie himself. But she knew if anyone would understand how she was feeling and why, it was Archie Andrews.

“You are _not_ a jerk, Ronnie. You can’t always help who you fall for. And the fact that Jughead is also wanting to explore the feelings he has for you too, just goes to show that the universe is at work when it comes to your two hearts.”

Veronica cocked her head as she smiled at Archie. He was surprisingly more insightful than she’d ever known him to be before, and it was a wonderful change to see in him.

“Josie has really had an impact on you, huh?” She asked with a teasing grin.

Archie blushed as he nodded his head yes.

“She’s amazing.”

Veronica was just about to ask Archie to divulge more about his relationship with Josie McCoy when the door to Pop’s chimed and in walked Jughead, looking nervous but incredibly handsome in his black pants and white button-up shirt, his dark hair beanie-less and perfectly tousled.

Archie turned and whistled.

“Looking good, bud!”

Jughead shot his best friend a scowl.

“He’s right. You look _really_ good, Jug.” Veronica chimed in, disarming Jughead from being irritated by Archie’s teasing.

Jughead’s face softened as his eyes raked over Veronica.

She had changed out of her uniform an hour earlier and opted to wear her new, sparkly black miniskirt and a plunging, form fitting black top. She had every intention of going all out for her first date with Jughead. She had been waiting for this for a long time, never knowing if it would ever actually happen. But now that it was, she wasn’t holding back.

“You look…just… _wow_ …” Jughead said with a nervous gulp.

Veronica chuckled bashfully.

“Thank you.” She said quietly, not taking her eyes off of Jughead.

Suddenly, Archie cleared his throat.

“Damn you two…I feel like I should leave.” He said with a chuckle as he got up and lay some money on the counter.

Veronica and Jughead laughed anxiously. There was definitely an electricity in the air, and apparently so strong even Archie could feel it.

“It’s okay, Arch. We aren’t staying. Are you ready to go, Veronica?”

Veronica nodded.

“Hell yes, I’m ready.”

 

To be continued...

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Veronica…you sure you want to do this?” Jughead murmured in her ear as he kissed along her neck while Veronica sat astride him on her living room couch.

“Yes…” She sighed as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

She was so turned on, she didn’t think she could get his clothes off fast enough.

“We can wait…if you want to…” But Jughead’s hands were already pulling her shirt over her head.

“I’ve waited long enough, Jones.” She replied before covering his mouth with her own, her hands in his hair.

“Fuck…I can’t believe this is happening…” He sighed in between hot, deep kisses.

But it was definitely happening.

Veronica and Jughead’s date had been incredible from the start, and continued right up to when they’d stumbled into her apartment, kissing and touching and grabbing; the heat between them undeniable.

Jughead had totally caught Veronica off guard by taking her to Sweetwater Grill, the priciest restaurant in town.

“You shouldn’t spend your hard-earned money by bringing me here.” She’d told him, feeling guilty about the expensive meal.

But Jughead shook his head.

“There was no other place I’d rather bring you, Veronica. I know how much you loved coming here with your mom and dad. I’m sorry things turned out the way they did with your family. And…I want you to be able to make new memories in a place that meant so much to you.”

The sentiment was so unbelievably sweet that Veronica was speechless. It was the first time Jughead had ever told her he was sorry about what she had gone through with her parents.

“I know you try to keep quiet about your father, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable in any way, but it’s okay to be sad. And you can talk to me about it whenever you want. You’ve been there for me so many times that I’ve lost count. I want to do the same for you, Veronica.”

She knew right then that she would thank Jughead by ending their night in a way he would never forget, no matter what might happen between them after their date was over.

"Thank you, Jug." She'd said as she took a deep breath to keep from getting emotional and potentially ruining the mood.

"If there is anyone I feel like I can talk to you about anything, it's you. So thank you for that, and thank you for tonight."

Jughead had reached across the table and taken her hand in his. And just that small gesture alone had sent her heart racing.

“So which one would you pick if you it was the only thing you could eat for the rest of your life? Escargot for life or oysters for life?” Veronica had asked as she and Jughead watched the older couple at the table next to them eating an appetizer of the famous French delicacy of cooked snails.

Jughead laughed.

“Oh that’s a tough one. Probably oysters. I can just drench them in mignonette sauce.”

Veronica nodded in agreement.

“I never could develop the taste for snails.” She said as she and Jughead shared an appetizer of calamari.

“But oysters...you know they're an aphrodisiac.” She added with a furtive grin.

Jughead’s eyes widened as he suddenly held up his hand.

“Um, waiter! One _huge_ order of oysters please!” Jughead called out, causing Veronica to burst into giggles.

“Oh Jughead, I don’t think we’re going to need oysters.” She said, her voice low and flirtatious.

And she’d been right, because after dinner, they had gone to see a showing of _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ at the Bijou but spent the whole movie sitting in the last row, shamelessly making out.

“What if someone sees us?” Veronica had whispered against Jughead’s lips, her heart pounding so hard she wondered if the whole theater could hear it.

“I don’t care.” Jughead had replied before plunging his tongue between her lips, kissing her so good that she had to hold onto his shirt for dear life.

They didn’t even wait until the movie was over before leaving the theater, racing through the streets in FP’s truck like hell to get back to Veronica’s apartment to continue what they’d started.

Veronica knew she was moving fast, and that it could all end in disaster. But in the moment, she didn’t care.

She wanted Jughead more than she wanted to be logical and patient.

\---

 

Jughead could hardly believe what was happening as Veronica rocked her body on top of his, unclothed and perfect as he clutched her hips.

They hadn’t even been able to make it to her bedroom, much less turn on any lights, as Jughead sat on the couch, his pants undone, his shirt off, while only moonlight shone through the sliding doors that led out onto Veronica’s balcony.

But even with the little bit of light in her living room, he could see every curve of her incredible body. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, still unable to comprehend that he was having sex with Veronica Lodge. Trying to understand how he had ended up here was still hard to grasp.

He’d never had a girl want him as bad as she did. Even Betty had made him wait a long time before she was willing to give herself to him. But he’d been okay with being patient, even when he was impatient.

But Veronica had come at him full force, not holding back anything, taking every risk and throwing caution out the window. It was the biggest turn on Jughead had ever experienced. She was so different, and he liked different.

“Oh God…” Veronica panted breathlessly, and Jughead knew she was about to come.

He grabbed her breast and flicked his tongue over the pink tip.

“Yes…Jughead…oh God _yes_ …” She moaned and Jughead wanted nothing more than to come right along with her.

But he didn’t want to be done yet. He wanted to work her as amazingly as she had worked him.

So as her body shuddered against his, he kissed her hard as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom before laying her down on the already unmade bed.

He had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

Jughead shucked off his pants, his cock hard as a rock when Veronica opened her legs to allow him in between them.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful…” He murmured as he pushed himself inside of her, causing Veronica to bite her bottom lip as he filled her to the hilt.

It was like a dream getting to be with Veronica this way. He couldn’t deny that there had been countless times when he’d thought about what it might be like to be with her, wondering what she would do if he had tried to kiss her during all those nights alone at Pop’s and La Bonne Nuit.

But he had always pushed the thoughts aside, never imagining that they would be reality someday.

And he knew that he could fall in love with her too. It wouldn’t take much. In fact, he was already well on his way.

Veronica moaned as she arched her back, pushing her sweat soaked body into his own, causing him to go even deeper. Jughead lifted her legs over his shoulders, thrusting so hard into her that Veronica yelped and moaned his name, grabbing the headboard behind her to brace herself.

They went hard on each other, relentlessly, feverishly, until Jughead could no longer hold back and came so hard he saw stars.

He collapsed on the bed next to Veronica, the only sound in the room their breathless pants.

“Holy shit…” Was all he managed to utter, eliciting a chuckle from Veronica.

“Now I understand.” He finally said as he looked over at her.

“Understand what?” Veronica asked as her eyes met his.

“Why Archie was in such a shitty mood after you two broke up. He realized he was never again going to have mind-blowing, epic sex.”

Veronica burst into laughter.

“Well if _that_ isn’t one of the best compliments I’ve ever received.”

Jughead pulled her to him, not wanting her so far away, though he knew she was trying not to overwhelm him.

She knew he didn’t feel the same way about her that she felt about him, but that was quickly changing.

“And now I understand why Betty has had such a hard time letting you go. Your dick game is off the charts, Jughead Jones.”

Jughead’s pulse raced. It was a hell of a compliment, whether or not it was true.

“You’re only saying that because you love me.” He replied with a laugh before kissing her on the top of her head.

Veronica giggled before lightly smacking his chest.

“Not true. If the sex had sucked then I would have to rethink this whole being in love with you thing.”

Jughead chuckled.

“Which would you choose? Being in love with me _forever_ or never having good sex _ever_ again.”

Veronica groaned.

“You always come up with the most difficult choices!” She yelped as she buried her head in his side.

“Yes, and you know the rules. No matter what, you have to answer.” Jughead replied as he turned over and scooted down the bed so he was face to face with her, able to gaze into her coffee brown eyes.

Veronica let out a defeated sigh.

“Be in love with you forever.” She said softly as she ran a finger over his bottom lip.

Jughead smiled before kissing her tenderly, his hand on her bottom, pushing her into him.

“Liar.” He replied, pulling away briefly before kissing her again.

Within seconds, Veronica was on top of him, her hair a curtain around his face as she kissed him back, ready for more.

And he was happy to indulge her, and for the rest of the night.

\---

 

Veronica nervously walked into school Monday morning, not sure what she would be walking into.

She didn’t know if Betty or Reggie or anyone else besides Archie knew about her date with Jughead, but she knew she would have to face some uncomfortable conversations sooner than later.

Her heart thumped hard in her chest as she made her way to her locker free and clear, and was surprised to find a red rose taped to it.

“ _Shit_ …Reggie…” She thought as she peeled the tape off and carefully placed the rose in the back of her locker.

If he was leaving flowers on her locker then he didn’t know anything yet, and she was relieved.

But it was all short-lived when Veronica was in the student lounge during her free period.

She had just made herself a cup of coffee when Jughead walked in and headed right over to where she stood by the coffee pot.

“Hey.” He said nervously.

“Hey. Want to join me for a cup of shitty coffee?” She asked as she held up her cup.

Jughead nodded.

“That’s why I came looking for you…and…to also see if you got what I left for you on your locker this morning."

Veronica’s eyes widened with surprise.

“That was from _you_?”

Jughead nodded, a smirk of pride on his face.

“I fully realize that you have many suitors vying for your attention, but yes, it was from me.”

Her heart fluttered wildly.

She and Jughead had spent all weekend together. They joked around and talked the way they always had, they still teased and made fun of each other, but this time, there was a crackling energy between them. A need to touch each other, steal quick kisses, and wind up in Veronica’s bed all wound up in each other.

It was intense and incredible and she found herself hoping hard that Jughead could end up falling for her the way she had fallen for him.

She hadn’t expected the rose, but it was an indicator that Jughead felt something, even if it wasn’t love.

But before she could even thank him, his arm was around her waist, pulling her to him. His hand splayed against her jaw and neck as his lips crushed against hers in a merciless kiss.

Veronica’s first instinct was to push him away. People would see them. But she couldn’t resist him, instead melting into him as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. She was in complete bliss and she never wanted to be anywhere else but in Jughead’s arms for as long as she lived.

She had no idea how long they would have stayed that way if the second bell hadn’t rung, signaling their need to get to class before the last bell.

Jughead pulled away, grinning from ear to ear.

“Sorry about that…but I had to.”

Veronica shook her head, trying to catch her breath.

“Um…no need to apologize…” She replied with a soft laugh.

Jughead took a deep breath, as if he had just accomplished a huge goal he hadn’t expected to achieve.

“What the _fuck_ is this?”

Veronica and Jughead turned to see Reggie standing in the doorway of the student lounge. He’d obviously just witnessed the kiss between Jughead and Veronica, and he was furious.

“Reggie…um…I was…uh…going to talk to you.” Veronica stammered as Reggie quickly approached them and grabbed Jughead by his Serpent jacket.

“What makes you think you can kiss her, you fucking piece of Serpent trash?” Reggie seethed through clenched teeth.

But Jughead didn’t even flinch, not the least bit intimidated. He’d been through a lot worse than an angry Reggie wanting to kick his ass.

“She’s not yours, Reggie, so I’ll kiss her as much as I damn well please.” Jughead replied coolly as he shoved the jock away from him.

“Like hell you will!” Reggie roared as he drew back his fist, ready to connect it to Jughead’s face.

But Veronica pushed him hard, sending Reggie stumbling backward.

“Stop it! Fighting the Serpent King is about the dumbest thing you could possibly do right now, Reggie Mantle! Let’s talk about this like a couple of mature people.”

Reggie glared at her.

“So you’re telling me that you’re _into_ this fucking jerk? Jughead _Jones_? Is this some kind of fucked up joke, Veronica?”

Veronica sighed.

“I’m sorry, Reg. I really am. I never wanted to hurt you in any kind of way. You’ve been one of the most supportive people in my life…but…I can’t help how I feel. And I’m sorry you found out this way. I should have told you a long time ago about my feelings for Jughead.”

Reggie shook his head, still in disbelief.

“Wow, Veronica...your father’s death has made you lose your damn mind. And the _last_ person I want to date is some orphan who's fucking crazy.”

Veronica gasped at the harshness of Reggie's words, but before she could say anything, Jughead lunged forward and punched Reggie square in the jaw, sending Reggie to the floor.

“And the last person _she_ wants to date is a fucking asshole. Get the hell out of here Mantle, before I get my whole gang on your ass.”

Reggie didn’t say a word as he got up from the floor, his hand on his jaw.

Veronica turned to Jughead, still shocked at what had just happened.

“Are you okay?” She asked him as she grabbed his hand to look at his fist.

But it was completely fine, and she remembered that Jughead had thrown a lot of punches in the past couple of years.

“I’m sorry, Veronica. You didn’t deserve that. I better get to Weatherbee's office and sign up for detention now.”

Veronica sighed.

“Okay…but…now that our secret is pretty much out, you need to tell Betty before someone else does.”

\---

 

Jughead knew the onslaught was coming. That people were going to start talking, that they already _were_ talking.

And he was more nervous than he’d thought he would be.

But when he had seen Veronica that morning in the student lounge, looking gorgeous in her pleated skirt and cashmere sweater, he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to kiss her. And it had been worth it when he had seen the priceless look on her face. She hadn’t expected it, and he loved catching her off guard. He loved the effect he had on her, but it was still so surreal.

And getting to hit Reggie Mantle had been strangely satisfying after what he had said to Veronica about her father. He didn’t regret it, even though he knew Veronica was hurting over the fact that the close friendship she shared with her former boyfriend was likely over.

For Jughead, it was time to face Betty, and tell her what was going on. He knew she wouldn’t take it well, but not telling her wasn’t an option.

“So I’ve been hearing some rumors, Jug. Care to fill me in?”

Jughead took a deep breath.

“Um…yeah… _so_ …I’m dating Veronica.”

Betty nodded her head slowly.

“So Cheryl’s gossip blast about you and Veronica making out at La Bonne Nuit was true?”

Jughead nodded.

“And you punching Reggie this morning is true?”

Jughead nodded again.

Betty stood up as she began to walk towards the door.

“Betty, wait! We should talk about this.” Jughead called after her.

She turned her head as she kept walking.

“I’ve heard enough.”

Jughead sat back in his chair and ran his hands over his face.

The conversation with Betty had gone even worse than he’d thought it would. And the guilt was overwhelming.

Hurting Betty was the last thing he wanted to do. He still cared about her so much, and she still meant the world to him.

Jughead sighed, and prayed that the end of the school day would come quickly, so he could go to Pop’s and find comfort in being with Veronica. He had fallen for her completely, his heart was hers for the taking.

And as nervous as he was, he couldn’t wait to tell her.

 

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica hated crying, and she rarely cried over anything, much less crying over a boy.

But what she had found out earlier that day had been enough to send her into the depths of sadness as she lay on her bed in the quiet of her apartment. She had even called one of her employees in to cover her shift at Pop’s. She wanted nothing more than to be alone to wallow in what had been the worst day she’d had ever since the day her father died.

She had gone to Rivervixen practice, as usual, knowing she would need to talk to Betty. Jughead had told her that he would be talking to her before the school day was over, so Veronica knew she had some facing up to do.

She’d imagined that Betty might be upset, but she hadn’t expected her to be as upset as she was when she came bursting through the gymnasium doors, her eyebrows knitted together, her lips pursed. She was heading straight for Veronica.

“How fucking _dare_ you!”

The Riverdale High school gym was suddenly dead silent.

“Out of all the guys in this school. Out of _all_ the guys you could have, you had to go after Jughead? What kind of evil _are_ you?”

Veronica held up her hands in defense.

“Betty, I’m sorry. I wish I could give you a good explanation, but I can’t. I didn’t plan any of this.”

But Betty wasn’t interested in Veronica’s apologies.

“Jughead told me that it’s true that you were kissing him at La Bonne Nuit. How low can you _possibly_ be when he had just been with me a couple nights earlier? How desperate were you to try and steal him?”

Veronica looked at her, confused.

“He told me that you two just talked, that things were completely over between you two.”

Betty let out a loud laugh that echoed throughout the gym.

“ _Wow_ , you really are a _lot_ more naïve than I thought. He didn’t tell you that we slept together? Because we did. Things are definitely _not_ over between me and Jughead, no matter who we might date. Everyone else is just a temporary distraction.”

Veronica’s heart raced, a feeling of despair clawing at her chest. Jughead hadn’t said a word about sleeping with Betty just a handful of nights before sleeping with her after their first date. It was heartbreaking to know the truth, if Betty was even telling with the truth, but Veronica was convinced she was.

“It didn’t feel like I was just a distraction when we were together all weekend. And by all weekend, I mean _all_ weekend.” Veronica spat in return.

She refused to let Betty make her look like a fool the way Reggie had tried to.

And the look on Betty’s face was worth it.

"You're lying!" Betty yelped.

But Veronica shook her head.

“Just ask him. I guess he had to get that last time with you off of his mind by being with me. Sure wish you’d told me a long time ago what a big dick he has. Then I would have fucked him a lot sooner.” Veronica said with a satisfied smirk.

Out of nowhere, Betty’s hand shot up before slapping Veronica hard across the cheek.

The sound of shocked gasps filled the gymnasium. Veronica knew right away that she had gone too far and she regretted it. As much as she wanted to slap Betty back, she didn’t.

“God, you are such a _bitch,_ Veronica. Don’t _ever_ speak to me again!”

Betty turned on her heel and stormed out of the gymnasium, leaving everyone’s eyes fixed on Veronica.

“Damn V, racking up the enemies just like your old man. Way to go!” Toni said as she clapped her hands together.

Cheryl chuckled.

“I’m not a big fan of my dear cousin, Betty, but even I can’t believe the level of harsh you just laid on her. You’re a savage, Ms. Lodge.”

Veronica didn’t say anything as she picked up her bag, left the gym, and got into her car.

When she arrived home, she had immediately climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

She was never one to hide, but her heart was in pieces. Maybe what Betty has said was true, that Veronica was just a distraction. That Jughead wasn’t really that into her, he just wanted to use someone until he and Betty decided to go round two with their relationship.

But at the same time, that didn’t seem like something Jughead would do. He had a lot more integrity than that, at least, Veronica had thought he did.

Hours went by as she lay in her bed, sleeping on and off and ignoring every call and text she got. Most of them had been from Jughead.

Avoiding him wasn’t going to work, though, because when she hadn’t answered him via phone, he had shown up at her door.

She knew he was worried, and she didn’t have the heart to make him worry any longer.

“Hey.” She said as she opened her door and walked back to her room, Jughead trailing behind her.

“Veronica, what’s wrong? Why wouldn't you answer my calls?” He pleaded as she climbed back into her bed.

“Why don’t you just ask Betty?” She replied grumpily.

Jughead sat down on the bed next to her.

“ _Fuck_ …she told you.”

Veronica laughed sarcastically.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

Jughead sighed as he lay down on the bed next to Veronica, facing her, his hand on her cheek.

“It was a mistake. And…I didn’t tell you because it felt irrelevant at the time. I should have told you, though. I was just weak…I wanted to be with you…and you wanted _me_. It was all too good to be true and I didn’t want to jeopardize that.”

Veronica didn’t say a word as he continued.

“I was a selfish dick and I’m sorry.”

Veronica sighed.

“Today has been the worst day.” She said as she pulled her blanket over her head.

“It has been, but…I think I know how I can make it better.” He said before pausing.

Veronica waited for whatever it was he was going to say, wondering if he was going to suggest they order in a pizza or go to a movie. But it was none of those things. Instead, he said the words she had been hoping to someday hear him say.

“I love you, Veronica.”

\---

 

“What?” Came Veronica’s muffled reply from under her covers.

Jughead chuckled nervously.

He hoped and prayed that his honesty about his feelings for Veronica would be enough to gain her forgiveness over not telling her about what had happened with Betty. Regardless, his feelings were real and he wanted her to know.

“I love you...as in, I’m in love with you Veronica Lodge.”

Veronica threw off the blanket and glared at him.

“You better not just be saying that so I won’t be mad at you.”

Jughead shook his head.

“It’s the truth…I’m hopelessly in love with you. And I’ll gladly say it as many times as I need to for you to believe me.”

Veronica stared at him, and he wondered if she was considering kicking him out of her apartment. That nothing he could say would make her forgive him.

“Say it one more time.” She said quietly, her eyes fixed on his.

He scooted closer and rested his forehead against hers.

“I love you.”

And then her lips were on his, only breaking the kiss to pull his shirt over his head. Jughead unzipped her dress, slipping it off her shoulders, his mouth moving from her lips to her neck to her collarbone.

“Does this mean you forgive me?” He asked as he unhooked her bra and began to pepper tender kisses all over her breasts.

Veronica sighed as her hands threaded through his hair.

“I’ll forgive you if you make me come.” She said with a breathless laugh.

Jughead chuckled.

“Challenge accepted.” He said as he got up to take off his jeans before sliding Veronica’s panties off and tossing them off as she lay on the bed.

He gazed at her, his heart pumping fast, anxious to ravage her for the rest of the night. And he wasn’t going to leave. He wanted to fall asleep holding her, and wake up with her in the morning. He thanked the stars above when she was moaning his name, her body writhing beneath his, coming hard around his cock.

He was officially forgiven.

\---

 

“I gotta go home and change, but I’ll see you at school.” Jughead said as he quickly put on his clothes the next morning after having stayed the night at Veronica’s.

Veronica’s sleepy smile as she lay in her bed, having slept in nothing but her bare skin, made him want to forget all about school and spend the entire day studying every square inch of her body instead of studying for his political science test.

“Ugh…school.” Veronica said as she grabbed a pillow and covered her head with it.

Jughead chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it, babe. I’m sure everyone has already forgotten about the ‘slap heard round the world’.”

Veronica tossed the pillow at him, hitting him in the chest.

“Don’t remind me. Granted, I probably deserved it, but still.”

Jughead couldn’t help but laugh as he remembered Veronica’s explanation of what had happened in the gymnasium the day before.

“How can I _not_ mention the fact that two girls are fighting over me. This is what guys _live_ for, Veronica.” He said as he put on his shoes before giving her a quick kiss.

“The male ego...a pain in every single woman's ass for centuries.” She replied with a mock scowl.

But it was true. Jughead couldn’t believe that Betty and Veronica had taken part in a vicious argument that led to physical violence all because of him. It was completely surreal, and he couldn’t help but enjoy it just a little bit.

And as he rode his motorcycle to school, arriving just before the last bell, he walked through the halls a little taller than before, and all because he had the love of Veronica Lodge.

\---

 

“Hey, Jug…”

Jughead had been busily typing up one of his articles for the next issue of the Blue & Gold when he heard a knock on the door frame of the newspaper office.

“Betty.” He replied without looking up.

He was too pissed off at his ex to be friendly, but Betty entered the office anyhow.

She didn’t say a word until Jughead finally looked up at her.

Her eyes were red, and he knew all too well that it was because she had been crying.

“Can I help you?” He asked flatly.

Betty sighed as she nodded.

“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have hit her. I went too far.”

Jughead scoffed.

“That’s an understatement. You’re supposed to friends, Betty.”

Betty shook her head.

“Not anymore. How can I be friends with her when she took you from me without even caring about how I might feel? I still love you, Jughead, and I _know_ she knows that.”

Jughead shrugged.

“I don’t know what you want me to say. But regardless of whether she knows how you feel or not, she loves me. She wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

Betty’s eyes widened.

“It’s already _that_ serious? Do you…do you love her too?” She asked as her eyes welled with tears.

As much as it killed Jughead to hurt Betty, he couldn’t lie to her.

“Yes.” He said quietly.

A breath rushed from Betty’s mouth, as if she’d been completely deflated by the news.

“Wow…you don’t waste any time do you?”

Jughead frowned.

“Betty, we’ve been broken up for over two months. And you told me you were moving on with Adam. I didn’t plan to fall in love with Veronica…but that’s what happened, and I’m not going to apologize for it.”

Betty nodded.

“Right…well…don’t be surprised when you realize that you don’t fit into her world. That she won’t be happy when you can’t live up to what she’s used to. This is Veronica that we are talking about. She’s fickle and demanding and she won’t be satisfied with what you have to offer.”

Betty’s words were like a punch to the gut. She had just added fuel to the insecurities he already felt when it came to being with Veronica.

“I guess we’ll just have to see if you’re right about that. But in the meantime, I’m with her and I’m dedicated to making my relationship with her work. And you can either try to accept it and be supportive as someone who is important in my life, or you can keep your distance from me.”

All of a sudden, Betty smiled.

“Oh, Juggy…I’ll do you one better. Not only will I accept it, for _now_ , but I’m going to fight for you. I’m going to make you see that being with Veronica is the worst mistake you could possibly make.”

\---

 

“Is it weird that I don’t really feel like celebrating Christmas this year?” Veronica asked Jughead as the two sat in her apartment watching “Miracle on 34th Street and eating popcorn.

They had officially been a couple for over two weeks already, and even with the bumps in the road that they’d faced and continued to face, their relationship endured. Though Jughead had never told Veronica what Betty had told him the day he’d admitted his feelings for Veronica to her.

But it hadn’t stopped Betty from still making attempts to talk to Jughead and convince him he was making a mistake. Jughead had brushed her off, not allowing Betty to take the wind out of his sails when it came to being with Veronica. He was happy, and he intended on staying that way.

Jughead shook his head.

“Not at all. I can’t even count how many Christmas’s I skipped over the years when things were just really shitty in my family.”

Veronica sighed.

“Just doesn’t feel right to do the whole tree trimming, carols and candy canes and all of that.”

Jughead squeezed her shoulder as she lay on curled up against him on the sofa.

“It’s your first Christmas without your dad. It’s completely understandable that you want to mourn instead of celebrate. And that’s perfectly fine, my love.”

Veronica smiled at him. Jughead had been the most supportive boyfriend she’d ever had. She still struggled with her father’s death, but she had slowly been talking more about it with Jughead. Talking to him and having his genuine feedback had been a sort of therapy that she had needed. Things still weren’t easy. Her first Thanksgiving without her dad around had been tough, but she had made it through, and she knew she would keep pushing on, and it had a lot to do with Jughead constantly telling her that her feelings were valid and okay and there was nothing wrong with mourning her loss.

She didn’t know what she could ever do to thank Jughead for how much he had supported her. But she would think of something.

“But it’s also my first Christmas as your girlfriend…that’s a _big_ reason to enjoy the holidays.”

Jughead smiled shyly, and she loved how he still didn’t seem used to the idea of her being his girl. As if at any moment she was going to tell him it had all been some elaborate prank.

“Well...we do have our annual Serpent Christmas party coming up. It would be a really great time to introduce you as my Serpent Queen…”

Veronica quickly sat up.

“Are you serious, Jughead?” She asked, completely shocked and amazed that he was asking her to rule by his side after the disaster that it had been when Betty had been his queen.

Jughead nodded.

“I know what you’re thinking, but the Serpents never got a choice in who ruled with me. But they’ve all been asking me when I was going to announce you. They _want_ you as my queen.”

Veronica gave him a skeptical look.

“They have?”

Jughead nodded again.

“I swear. But this time, I’m still going to put it to a vote. A vote that has to be unanimous. I am not making the same mistakes I’ve made in the past.”

Veronica suddenly felt incredibly apprehensive.

“What if it’s not unanimous?”

Jughead smiled as he pulled her to him.

“It will be.” He said before softly kissing her lips.

“I know being a Serpent wasn’t a part of your plans, but you pretty much already are one. You’ve been good to us, and especially good to me.” He said with a smirk.

Veronica chuckled.

“Being a Serpent would be an honor, Jug. I would be proud to be one, and proud to be your queen.”

She climbed onto his lap and kissed him feverishly and so intense from how completely overwhelmed by his request for her to be by his side while he ruled over the gang that was like a family to him. Veronica understood the levity of what he had asked, and she wouldn’t take it lightly. But she also knew that she would never intend to make the mistakes that she knew Betty had made.

“I love you so much.” Jughead sighed as his lips grazed against hers.

Veronica felt a thrill ripple throughout her entire being every single time Jughead told her he loved her. It was still the most wonderful sound to her ears, and it made her want him even more than she already did.

“Mmm, you know how sexy I think it is when you say that.” She murmured with a laugh as they began to take off each other’s clothes.

Jughead smiled smugly.

“I know…but I don’t say it just so you’ll get naked. I truly love you, Lodge. Forever.”

 

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Jughead sat in his regular booth at Pop’s going over the notes from his last Serpent meeting. Everything was on track for the Christmas party, all the toys had been delivered to the kids whose families weren’t going to be able to afford gifts that year, and Veronica was ready to be voted in as Serpent Queen.

The only thorn in his side was Reggie Mantle, Betty Cooper, and everyone else who kept telling him that he was no good for Veronica Lodge and he should just walk away from the relationship before he ruins both their lives.

“You’ll never be good enough for her, Jones.” Reggie had sneered during their English class as he sat behind Jughead.

“As it is, she’s your _boss_. You’ll _always_ be beneath her in every way.”

Jughead had turned and brandished the knife he always kept in his pocket at his girlfriend’s ex.

“Get over it, Mantle, or I’ll find a way to _help_ you get over it.”

Reggie had backed off, but not before getting in a parting shot.

“You might make her happy now, but as time goes by, you’ll find a way to fuck it all up.”

Jughead grimaced at the comment, but shook it off. He wasn’t about to let someone like Reggie get into his head about what the future held for him and Veronica.

But then there was Betty, who still wouldn’t let up.

“I still love you, Juggy. And I’ll wait for the right moment to tell you all the things you need to hear.”

Jughead didn’t know what she meant, and he didn’t ask. He was tired of Betty looking at him like he was making a tragic mistake with his life by being Veronica every time he saw her. All he could do was hope that things would be different once they all graduated. Then everyone could stop looking at him like he was either some kind of hero for being with Veronica, or some kind of thief for being with her. It was frustrating, no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the Pop’s door chimes.

“Hey Jonesy.” Sweet Pea said with a smirk as he walked over and took a seat across from Jughead.

Jughead frowned.

“If you’re looking for Veronica, she’s not here. She had to go meet with her dad’s estate rep.” Jughead said coolly.

But Sweet Pea laughed at the less than friendly greeting.

“Oh come on, Jug. You’re not still mad at me for flirting with Veronica, are you?”

Jughead shook his head.

“I’m not mad, I’m just cautious. She’s about to be my queen, Pea. I don’t want you to fuck it up.”

Sweet Pea chuckled.

“Relax, man. I didn’t come here looking for Ronnie. I came by to fill you in on some Serpent business. But since you mentioned our raven haired beauty, you have nothing to be cautious about. I follow guy code and I would never go after her. She’s your lady, and I respect that.”

Jughead nodded as he relaxed the scowl on his face.

“Good. I’m glad we have an understanding.” He replied as he shook Sweet Pea’s hand.

“But if you guys ever break up…well…she’s free game.”

Jughead chuckled.

“Don’t hold your breath, my friend, because I don’t intend on that ever happening. Veronica isn’t the kind of girl you cut loose. She’s the kind of girl you lock down and marry.”

Sweet Pea’s eyes widened as a grin formed on his face.

“Damn, Jones. The 'M' word? That’s serious.”

Jughead smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s the truth.”

Sweet Pea nodded, as if he completely understood how Jughead felt. After all, Sweet Pea had a close friendship with Veronica and knew what kind of person she was. As much as Jughead didn’t love the bond Sweet Pea and Veronica had, he knew that Sweet Pea had been there for her when no one else had, and it had meant a lot to her.

“So what’s this Serpent business?” Jughead asked as he sat back from his laptop and meeting notes.

Sweet Pea sighed.

“Well, it seems some of the Serpent families aren’t just having a tough time with gifts for the kids but with food too. Fangs mentioned having a food drive. We just need a place to have it now that we no longer have the Whyte Wyrm. I spoke to Weatherbee about having it at the school but he said that the school has already been spoken for. We could do the junk yard but that doesn’t seem like a good place for a food drive and some of the families can’t get transportation out that far. We just need some ideas.”

Just then, a voice interrupted the conversation between the two Serpents.

“You can have the food drive here.”

Jughead and Sweet Pea both looked up to see Veronica behind the front counter, having come in the diner from the back without Jughead and Sweet Pea even noticing that she had arrived and had been listening.

“Veronica, you don’t have to do that.” Jughead said, shaking his head.

She had already done so much to help the Serpents, he didn’t want her to feel as though she had to save the day yet again.

“I know, baby, but I _want_ to help. Pop’s is the _perfect_ place to have the food drive. I’ll even provide food items for the families on top of whatever else people bring. And there’s a public transportation stop right in front of the diner. It makes total sense to have it here. If I’m going to be your Serpent queen, this is exactly the kind of thing I need to be doing to help the gang.”

Jughead couldn’t argue with her. Not only was she obviously determined to help out, but she’d made an excellent argument.

“Your very hot girlfriend is right, Jones. Having it here would be the perfect place.”

Jughead sighed, quickly glaring at Sweet Pea before breaking into a smile. Veronica never stopped amazing him, never stopped making him fall even deeper in love with her.

“Okay, you don’t have to twist my arm, you guys. We’ll have it here.”

\---

 

Veronica was nervous.

It was the night before the Serpents Christmas Eve party at La Bonne Nuit and she and Jughead had decided to have their own Christmas get together just the two of them at her apartment.

She had pulled out all the stops, including a home cooked meal by candlelight. She had never been much of a cook, but ever since she’d been on her own she had tried to get better. And she wanted it to be a special night with Jughead. She had even let him convince her to get a small Christmas tree to decorate her living room.

Her original adversity to celebrating Christmas had slowly changed into wanting to mark the occasion by focusing on her relationship with the only man she ever wanted to love for the rest of her life.

Jughead and his love had managed to fill the hole of sadness that she’d had a hard time letting go of ever since her father had died.

She finally felt like she was getting a part of herself back, though she would always miss and mourn Hiram.

“Everything looks incredible, Veronica.” Jughead said once he’d arrived and gave her a long kiss in greeting.

Veronica exhaled nervously. She wanted the night to be perfect, but she knew it would be as soon as Jughead had walked through the door.

“I haven’t watched A Christmas Carol in so long.” Veronica commented as she and Jughead snuggled up on her couch with glasses of pinot noir to watch the old, black and white movie.

Dinner had gone flawlessly, Jughead having enjoyed every bite of his lemon herb chicken with scalloped potatoes and roasted cauliflower with crème brule for dessert. He complimented Veronica’s cooking over and over, and her heart fluttered at how much she loved the domestic feeling she suddenly felt. It was something she could get used to, and something she could hope for in the future if things between her and Jughead continued down the path they were on.

“Me either, and to be honest, I hope it goes by fast so we can celebrate some more…” He said slyly as he kissed her hand.

Veronica chuckled.

But they had ended up talking more than watching the movie, replaying the food drive they’d had at Pop’s the day before and how amazing it had been, reliving past Christmas memories even bad ones, and talking about what was next after high school.

“I just want to be wherever you are.” Jughead had told her.

And Veronica couldn’t help but feel a breathtaking rush from his honesty. All she wanted was to be where he was too.

The movie hadn’t even finished when Veronica and Jughead began kissing hotly and eagerly, wanting to continue their Christmas together. Veronica had another surprise up her sleeve and couldn’t wait to show Jughead.

“Come with me.” She said softly as she took Jughead’s hand in hers and led him to her bedroom.

She had placed lit candles all over the room, creating a dim, romantic glow.

“Wow…” Jughead said under his breath, causing Veronica to smile at his reaction.

“Stay here.” She told him with a devious smirk as he sat down on the bed and gave her a curious look.

“It’s a surprise.’

She went into her bathroom, her heart thumping hard in her chest as she quickly took off all her clothes, as well as her bra, and pulled on the lacy, green thong she had bought especially for that night along with a sexy pair of black, stiletto heels.

The last part of her ensemble was the one thing she had been beyond anxious to debut, hoping Jughead would like it.

She took the black, buttery leather Serpent jacket off its hanger and slid her arms into the sleeves. The satin lining was cool against her skin and made her shiver with excitement. She turned her head to look in the mirror to see the green, snake patch that Fangs had given to her on her back, emblazoned with “Southside Serpents.” Her pulse raced. She would soon be Jughead’s queen, and she could barely believe it.

Veronica quickly fluffed her hair and put on a fresh coat of red lipstick. She was ready.

She opened the bathroom door and leaned against the doorframe, her hands on her hips, not quite revealing her bare breasts but giving Jughead the hint that she had nothing else on other than the thong and heels. 

“Merry Christmas, Jughead.” She said as she gazed at him seductively.

His eyes widened with surprise when he saw her.

“Holy _shit_ …” He mumbled as he looked her up and down.

She sauntered over to him and turned around slowly so he could see the patch on her back.

“Do you think this meets Serpent Queen standards?” She asked with a chuckle.

Jughead’s arms instantly circled around her waist as he brought her down onto the bed with him.

“ _Fuck_ yes...in fact, you  _are_ the standards.” He growled as he rolled her beneath him and opened up the front of the leather jacket to grab her breasts, his mouth immediately latching onto one as his pelvis pressed into her.

She could already feel how hard he was through his jeans and it delighted her to no end.

He kissed his way down her stomach until he reached her thong. Without any hesitation, he ripped the material right off of her and tossed it to the floor.

"Those panties didn't have a chance, baby girl." He said, his voice low with desire for her, his breath hot on the sensitive skin of her core.

And then his mouth was on her, his tongue lapping over her slick folds in long, lazy strokes, making her moan and undulate her hips uncontrollably.

“Oh god…” She sighed as her hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair.

There was no doubt in her mind that this was the best Christmas she had ever had in her whole life.

\---

 

Jughead watched proudly as Veronica completely owned fellow Serpent, Mercedes, in a game of darts at La Bonne Nuit where the Serpent Christmas party was being held.

She fit right in so easily it was almost strange to think about how different she was brought up compared to everyone else. She didn’t come from the wrong side of the tracks, she hadn’t ever had to wonder where her next meal would be coming from, and yet, she seemed so comfortable and at home among the other Serpents. It was impressive and worthy of respect, not to mention sexy as hell. And Jughead found himself anxious to get back to her place to spend the rest of Christmas Eve alone together.

“So you ready to go through with this, son?”

Jughead looked up to see his father walking up to take a seat with him at the table Veronica had reserved for the Serpent King.

Jughead nodded.

“No doubt in my mind. I am _more_ than ready to make Veronica my queen.”

He felt defensive, not sure how his father felt about his relationship with Veronica. He hadn’t bothered to ask, and he didn’t really care. He was going to be with her no matter what his dad thought about it.

“Well, to be honest with you, Jug, I think it’s a really good decision. I had a chance to talk to Veronica a little bit ago and I can tell she’s fully committed to helping you lead. She has learned the Serpent laws, she has shown loyalty to us, and she is _definitely_  crazy about you. I think she’ll make a great addition to the gang.”

Jughead cocked a skeptical eyebrow at his father.

“So, where’s the warning that you always want me to heed?” He asked before taking a swig of his beer

FP chuckled.

“There isn’t one this time. I’m glad that you two are going to lead together. Veronica has proven herself. And I know you trust her, so I trust her too.”

Jughead smiled as he leaned in to give his dad a hug. Having FP's approval meant a lot to him, and knowing he approved of Veronica too was just icing on the cake.

He continued to watch his girl as she made her way through the crowd of Serpents, greeting each of them with a warm smile, before finally reaching where Jughead sat.

“Hey, FP! Merry Christmas Eve!” Veronica chirped as she gave Jughead’s dad a hug.

FP grinned from ear to ear, obviously charmed by the Latina beauty.

“Merry Christmas Eve to you, Veronica. I was just telling Jughead how happy I am that you’ll be helping him lead. Lord knows he needs someone as keen and calm as you.”

Veronica blushed, and it warmed Jughead’s heart. It wasn’t often that Veronica was bashful.

“Thank you so much, FP. I feel like I’ve come a long way from where I was a couple of years ago. And right here, with Jughead and the Serpents, is exactly where I want to be.” She replied as she glanced at Jughead and winked.

FP nodded, a twinkle in his eye at what Veronica had just said. Jughead knew that there was a little part of FP that felt as if he’d gotten the ultimate revenge on Hiram, even from beyond the grave, at having Veronica join the gang that Hiram had tried so hard to destroy.

“And I’m glad to hear it, as I know Jughead is too. So I’ll catch you two lovebirds later, after Veronica’s jacket ceremony.”

Veronica sighed as she took a seat on Jughead’s lap.

“Your dad approves…thank _god_. I was terrified that he was over here telling you that he was disowning you all because of me.”

Jughead chuckled.

“Not even close. He loves you just like everyone else does. We’ve all been _charmed_ by you, Lodge. No pun intended.”

Veronica bent her head down to press her lips to Jughead’s. Time stopped as they were lost in each other’s soft, sweet kisses until they heard someone clearing their throat.

“Um…Veronica…I need to get your jacket so I can hand it to Jughead when we’re on the stage.”

Veronica and Jughead looked up to see a very embarrassed looking Sweet Pea.

“Oh…um…it’s in a gray duffel bag behind the bar.” She said as she pointed to the direction of where she’d left the bag that had her Serpent jacket in it.

Jughead would present her as his queen, giving Sweet Pea a signal to hand him Veronica’s jacket before placing it on her, officially making her a member of the Southside Serpents.

“Thank you, Pea.” Jughead said without taking his eyes off of Veronica.

Sweet Pea chuckled.

“You are one lucky asshole, you know that, Jones?”

Veronica and Jughead’s eyes stayed locked on each other.

“Yeah…I know…” Jughead replied before sliding his hand behind Veronica’s neck to bring her lips back to him again.

His heart pounded in his chest, still unable to believe what was about to happen. Veronica was his queen, whether it was official or not, and he still couldn’t grasp how he had ended up here.

It wasn’t long before Fangs gave Jughead the signal that it was time to begin the vote. So Jughead took to the stage while Veronica stood to the side, waiting impatiently and nervously to see if the vote would be unanimous or not.

Jughead was confident that not one person in the house would object, and he couldn’t wait for Veronica to see it too. He wanted her to be at ease and know that she was 100% accepted.

“Merry Christmas, everyone, and thank you for coming tonight.” He began as he held the microphone in his hand.

“As you all know, we are not only here tonight to celebrate the Christmas holiday, but we’re also here to take care of some _very_ important Serpent business.”

Jughead looked over at Veronica who was smiling from ear to ear at the hoots and hollers from the other Serpents, all aware of just what the Serpent business was.

“You all know Veronica Lodge, the owner of this beautiful establishment, as well as the owner for Pop’s. She’s done a lot for us over the past couple of years. She’s helped us, supported us, and did whatever she could to make life a little easier for members of this ragtag crew.”

Jughead took a deep breath before continuing, his pulse racing with excitement.

“She’s also come to mean a lot to _me_ personally _._ So much so that I want her to sit by my side and be my queen.”

The roar of the crowd was so loud that Jughead could only imagine that everyone topside was wondering just what the hell was going on underground at the club, and it made him grin from ear to ear.

“I am aware that the last time we had a queen, things didn’t go the way they should have, which is why I have decided that we, as a group, must unanimously vote for Veronica’s inclusion.”

Woops and whistles filled the room as Jughead motioned for Veronica to join him on the stage just as Sweet Pea walked up next to Jughead with Veronica’s jacket in his hands.

Jughead abruptly handed the microphone to Sweet Pea before pulling Veronica into his arms and kissing her hard on the lips, eliciting another loud roar from his gang as the two kissed passionately.

Finally, Jughead pulled away, and took the microphone back from his right hand man.

“Sorry, everyone…but, I _had_ to. She put mistletoe right above the stage.”

The crowd laughed as Jughead took Veronica’s hand in his.

“Now, if you vote to have Veronica as our Serpent queen, please indicate your vote by saying ‘aye’.”

Jughead squeezed Veronica’s hand as the club rumbled with the sound of “aye” from the members that were present.

Once everyone was quiet again, Jughead continued.

“Now, everyone opposed of Veronica as our Serpent queen, please indicate your vote by saying ‘nay’.”

Jughead looked over at Veronica and smiled when they realized they could hear a pin drop throughout the whole club. It was completely silent.

But just as Jughead was about to announce that Veronica Lodge was officially the new Serpent queen, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Nay.”

Jughead and Veronica both turned to see Betty walking out from the stairwell, wearing her Serpent jacket.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Cooper?” Sweet Pea seethed as he glared at Jughead’s ex.

“I’m _voting_ , Sweet Pea.” She replied, her voice heavy with resentment.

“After all, I may not be Serpent queen anymore, but I’m still a Serpent. And I vote _no_ on making Veronica the new Serpent queen.”

 

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Jughead felt as if his whole body was lit on fire. He was angrier than he’d ever been in his whole life, and not just at Betty, but at himself. He’d been far too hasty when he’d allowed Betty to become a Serpent, especially when she’d never shown an ounce of interest in the gang prior to becoming a member.

“Oh come on, Betty, grow up.” Veronica said, her hands on her hips as she glared at her former friend.

Betty scoffed.

“Me? Grow up? _You’re_ the one who steals your friends boyfriends like a fucking _child_.”

Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Betty, stop. You don’t really care about voting on this issue, you just want to create drama. This is serious and we don’t need you creating a scene.” Jughead said as the crowd of Serpents began to talk amongst themselves, trying to figure out what was going on.

It wasn’t lost on Jughead how immature the situation was, and he knew he had to get Betty off the stage as soon as possible.

“I’m not trying to create a scene, but you put the word out that as many Serpents as possible needed to be here tonight to vote on something important to the future of the gang. I am invested in what the Serpents do, especially since I care about _you_ , Jughead.”

Jughead sighed.

“What do I need to do to get you to stop talking right now?” He asked, extremely frustrated and ready to signal for one of Veronica’s bouncers to escort Betty out of the club.

What was supposed to have been a special night had become sullied and ridiculous. The disappointment was palpable.

“Talk to me alone. There are a few things that I need to say to you, and I don’t want an audience any more than you do.” Betty replied as she crossed her arms.

Jughead looked over at Veronica, who looked just as frustrated as Jughead felt.

She nodded to Jughead that it was fine, but he hated to leave her, knowing she didn’t trust Betty for one second.

“Fine.” Jughead nearly spat as he motioned for Betty to follow him up the stairs and out to the back parking lot of Pop’s.

He glared at Betty as he leaned up against the outside wall of the diner, waiting to hear her make her case for why she was voting against Veronica.

“Look, I know you’re super pissed at me right now…but I have good reason to object to this, Jughead.”

Jughead shook his head.

“No you don’t. You’re just trying to be a thorn in Veronica’s side. But Betty, this wasn’t the time or place. Pick your fights with her, or me, whenever you want. But _not_ when it involves my gang.”

Betty chuckled.

“ _Your_ gang? You mean the gang I was helping you to _lead_ just a few months ago? I’m still a Serpent, Jug. I _still_ have my tattoo and my jacket. Just because _we_ broke up doesn’t meant I broke up with the Serpents. You might not think I care, but I do. And I heard you say the vote had to be _unanimous_.”

Jughead could feel his hands balling into angry fists. It was all he could do to keep calm and not lash out at the stack of empty crates by the dumpster.

“If you care so much then why haven’t you been at any other Serpent meetings, or gatherings, or parties? I’m onto you, Betty. And so is Veronica. You can’t have a vote when your membership was basically revoked when we broke up.”

Betty smirked as she stepped closer to him.

“That’s not Serpent law, Juggy, and you know it. You can’t just revoke my membership because you don’t like the way I vote. And it won’t look very good to the rest of the Serpents if you say one thing and then change your mind. How serious will they take you with anything else you ever do? With any other voting you ever have?”

Jughead started to retort, but quickly stopped himself. He hated for Betty to give him pause, but she had made a point that he hadn’t even thought about.

“So...you think you have some good reasons to vote no? Tell me what your reasons are then.”

Betty smiled devilishly.

“I will, but we have to make a deal first. You hear me out, and if you don’t change your mind about making Veronica Serpent queen after our talk, then I’ll give you a yes vote instead of a no.” She replied, and so clearly pleased with herself that it was all Jughead could do to make any sort of agreement with her.

But he sighed heavily before replying.

“Give me an hour and I’ll get back to you.”

\---

 

“She wants _what_?”

Veronica couldn’t believe what she was hearing as she, FP, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Jughead sat in a private corner of La Bonne Nuit’s VIP section discussing Jughead’s conversation with Betty.

“She said that she wants me to spend 24 hours with her. If she can’t convince me that making you my queen isn’t a terrible mistake, then she’ll give us her vote.”

Sweet Pea scowled.

“Fuck her vote. Her vote doesn’t count for shit. Plus, it's fucking Christmas Eve.” He said as he slammed down his beer bottle on the table.

But FP shook his head.

“She was right, though, Sweet Pea. If Jughead tries to say her vote doesn’t count then it will cause the rest of the Serpents to question his integrity as our leader. We can't risk that nor afford it. I don’t see what other choice there is but to do what Betty is asking.”

The table grew silent and Jughead turned to look at Veronica.

She smiled weakly.

“Hey, I’m not worried. You do what you should do as a leader. As far as I’m concerned, a Serpent queen supports what the king needs to do. And your dad is right, it will give the rest of the gang confidence and faith in you. That’s the most important thing.”

Jughead sighed as he leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips.

“You’re amazing. And you're the queen that we _really_ need.” He said as he gazed at her.

Her support was unbelievable.

Just then, Fangs stood up from the table.

“I don’t like this at all, Jug, but it's likely the only choice. I’ll go make the announcement.”

\---

 

“I’m sorry, baby…this is the _last_ thing I wanted to do. But I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Jughead told Veronica as the two stood by his motorcycle outside Pop's.

He had to leave soon to meet Betty at the underground bunker where they used to always go when they wanted to be alone together.

He regretted having to go, but he understood why it was important that he went along with it. The Serpents needed their new queen and he was determined to get Betty’s vote.

Then, after Veronica was officially made his new queen, he would find a way to get Betty out of the Serpents for good. He knew he could find some sort of loophole or even go as far as having a trial. No matter what he had to do, he didn’t want Betty’s drama to be apart of his gang any longer.

Veronica sighed as she wrapped her arms around Jughead’s waist and rested her head on his chest.

“Unless she finds a way to make you change your mind about me.”

Jughead kissed the top of her head.

“Not possible. So don’t worry your pretty little head over it, my love.”

Veronica looked up at him and smiled sexily.

“I will try. But in the meantime, I’ll be thinking about just _how_ I want you to make it up to me.”

Jughead chuckled.

“Mmm... _that’s_ what I like to hear.” He replied before kissing her for an incredibly long time, his hands holding her face, his mouth traveling from her lips to her cheek, to her jawline to her neck.

As cold as it was outside, she made his whole body feel as if it was on fire.

“You better go.” Veronica sighed breathlessly as Jughead nipped at her ear, his breathing heavy with desire for her.

“Fuck.” He muttered as he pulled away.

But he gave her one last kiss before getting on his motorcycle.

“I’ll see you in 24 hours. And I promise I will have good news.”

\---

 

Veronica bit her nails, something she hadn't done in years ever since she had started taking pride in having her hands perfectly manicured. But knowing Jughead was currently with Betty, and in the old bunker they used to hook up in, was driving her crazy.

She trusted Jughead, she really did. But she didn’t trust Betty, not anymore.

After all, Betty had been Jughead’s friend, and then his girlfriend, for a long time. They had history, they had a deep connection, and they still had love for each other. As far as she knew, it wasn’t romantic from Jughead’s side, but it was pretty obvious that Betty still had plans to get her ex back, regardless of his relationship with Veronica.

It was agonizing wondering just what Betty might try to convince Jughead to do in order to get her vote.

The thoughts that went through her mind were pure torture.

“You need to relax, V. Everything will be _fine_. The Serpents have your back.” Sweet Pea said as he and Veronica sat in Pop’s drinking coffee and eating the fresh apple pie that Pop had just made in an effort to cheer Veronica up.

Veronica sighed.

“I’ll be fine in about…19 hours, 23 minutes, and 36 seconds.” She said as she glanced at the clock on the wall as she pushed aside her uneaten piece of pie.

It was so late, and she was exhausted, but she didn't want to go home to an apartment with no Jughead in it.

The waiting was awful, but she was thankful to Sweet Pea for doing his best to try and distract her.

“Then go home and don’t set an alarm. Try to sleep as much as you can.” Sweet Pea said with a teasing smile.

Veronica shook her head.

“I won’t be able to sleep.”

Sweet Pea nodded.

“I figured that, so I called in reinforcements.”

Just then the door to Pop’s chimed and in walked Archie. Veronica suddenly felt relief wash over her. If there was anyone who could understand what she was feeling and offer encouraging words, it was Archie Andrews.

“Hey Ronnie.” Archie said solemnly as he took a seat next to Veronica and put a comforting arm around her.

Veronica immediately leaned on her ex turned close friend.

“I’m on pins and needles, Arch. This _sucks_.”

Archie nodded understandingly.

“I know it does. And I’m so sorry that you're having to deal with this bullshit. You know Betty just has that tendency to never let up until she gets what she wants. In some ways, it’s worked out well for her. But the issue is that she doesn’t always think about how her actions might affect other people.”

Veronica nodded in agreement.

“So true. I just don’t understand why she dumped Jughead if she was just going to try to get him back, try to destroy my relationship with him, and try to sink me with the Serpents. It’s just so _extreme_.”

Archie sighed.

“It is. But you know Jughead is absolutely nuts about you. I’ve never seen him so in love. I totally get why, of course. So I know, without a doubt, that you have nothing to worry about. This is just one of those challenges that you two are going to face, but you’ll get through it.”

Veronica couldn’t deny Archie’s logic. Everything he said had been true. It was just that last part that still got to her.

“I hope you’re right, Archie. Because if we can’t get through this, I will have lost the best thing I’ve ever had.”

\---

 

Jughead leaned against an old locker in the bunker, flipping through a survival book that Dilton Doiley had read so many times that there were several pages dog-eared and passages highlighted. Jughead was just about to dive into the chapter about how to forge for food in the wilderness when Betty interrupted him.

“Are you seriously going to just read that book and ignore me?” She asked as she sat on the bunker bed wearing the most provocative outfit she owned, which consisted of a pink tank top and a dark blue, denim skirt.

Jughead wasn't sure why she'd made such an effort when all he could think about was the way Veronica had looked in the black mini-dress she’d had on for her Serpent debut, and how he'd been waiting all night to take it off of her.

Thinking about the Christmas Eve he was missing out on made him scowl hard at Betty.

“That’s my plan.” He said with a sneer as he went back to reading the book.

Betty huffed.

“Well, it wasn’t a part of our _deal_.” She said as she stood up and walked over to him.

“You said I had to spend 24 hours with you. You didn’t say we had to talk.”

But Betty snatched the book from him anyway and put it back on the bookshelf.

“We have things we need to discuss if you want that vote.” She said as she turned back to face him.

Jughead crossed his arms, glaring at her.

“I can’t _believe_ how manipulative you are being. I thought you’d moved on from that sort of thing.” He said, trying his best to remind her that he knew her all too well.

He knew the games she played and he knew her tricks. He hadn’t forgotten.

“Jughead, just hear me out. I didn’t object to you making Veronica Serpent queen out of spite or manipulation. I did it because you are _so_ blinded by your ‘love’ for her that you refuse to see what an enormous mistake you are making.”

Jughead sighed, exasperated. He’d heard Betty say the same thing many times over the past month.

“Okay, then tell me _exactly_ how I am making a mistake. You keep saying it, but you haven’t given me anything to back it up.”

Betty took a deep breath as she sat back down on the cot and motioned for Jughead to join her.

He rolled his eyes, but went ahead and sat down on the cot, keeping his distance from her as much as he could.

“You know, the last time I sat on this cot was with you. It was that night after the Back to School party at Ethel’s house. You had snagged that bottle of cheap red wine and we were laughing so hard about something…I can’t remember what it was.”

Jughead remembered, but he didn’t want to talk about it. He was past that now.

“I’m not in the mood to take a stroll down Memory Lane, Betty. I just want to get through with this complete waste of time, get out of this bunker, and get back to my girlfriend.”

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he sat back against the wall. He still had 23 hours to go.

“Damn it, Jughead…you have no idea how much it _kills_ me every single time you call her that.” Betty replied as tears began to form in her eyes.

Jughead refused to feel guilty.

“How can you be so upset when _you’re_ the one who ended things between us and moved on to someone else _first_? I can’t understand that, Betty.”

Betty wiped a tear from her cheek as she moved closer to him.

“Jughead, I’m sorry. I should never have ended things with us. I thought we weren’t happy, but maybe we just needed to figure something else out. At first, it seemed like breaking up was the right thing…but as time went by…I realized how wrong I had been.”

But Jughead chuckled.

“No, you just saw me move on with someone else. And not just _anyone_ else. Face it, Betts…you couldn’t handle not being _the_ girl for me anymore. I realize that I should never have put you on the pedestal that I had you on. All it did was cause both of us pain, and I apologize for my part in that. But you _have_ to let go...”

It was silent between them for a while until Betty finally spoke.

“You have to know that you and Veronica are doomed for failure, Jug. How in the world do you think you two can be together when she will always be above you? She’s your boss, she makes her own living, she has her own place, she’s going to go to college. She’ll either resent you for holding her back or she’ll leave you in the dust. Do you really want to go through that?”

It was almost as if Betty, Reggie, and everyone else who didn’t agree with his relationship with Veronica had all gotten together to make sure they were all on the same page when it came to telling him about what his future with Veronica would hold.

“How can you know _any_ of that, Betty? You have no _idea_  about the dynamic between Veronica and me.”

Betty sighed, shaking her head.

“But I know _you,_ and I know Veronica. I know that she has goals. _Big_ goals. And I know that _your_  only goal is to just be with her. Am I right?”

Jughead remembered immediately what he had told Veronica about wanting to be wherever she was. Betty was right, and he felt sick over it.

And when he didn’t say anything in return, that was the only answer Betty needed in order to know she was right.

“See? You have nothing in your plans but being with Veronica. Do you know how unhealthy and co-dependent that is? And that sort of thing will surely drive Veronica away. She’ll end up so unhappy, and so will you, and then what? You’ll have lost another girl in your life that had been your best friend and now is nothing at all.”

She paused before continuing.

“I don’t want to see what happened between me and you happen to you and Veronica too. I know it might be hard for you to believe that, but it’s true.”

Jughead had nothing to say. Betty was right, he _did_ find it hard to believe anything that she was saying. He didn’t want to agree that she might be right.

“I get it, Juggy. You love her. And what you and I had…is over…As devastating as it is, I realize that you are absolutely _not_ in love with me anymore. Not even a little bit. But I can’t lie…I was hoping I was wrong…but it’s obvious that you have given your heart to Veronica Lodge…whether I think she deserves it or not.”

Jughead looked up at her then, their eyes locking.

“But you think that me loving her is a huge mistake.”

Betty nodded.

“Even if I can’t be with you any longer, I still don’t think you belong with _her_. You have the Serpents to worry about. You are their leader. You can’t make the mistakes you made before. You almost lost them.”

Jughead sighed.

“I don’t think I’ll make the same mistakes this time. I want them to be heard, and so does Veronica.”

Betty chuckled.

“Yeah, until shit starts to go downhill when you and Veronica don’t agree on something, or the Serpents think you’re spending too much time with her. After what happened with us, they are going to be scrutinizing your every single move. Can you afford that?”

Jughead knew he was being backed into a corner, and he wasn’t quite sure how to get out of it. Everything Betty was saying made sense. She had expertly amplified the thoughts that he’d had in his head over the past couple of months. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was making decisions with his heart and not his head. Maybe he wasn’t as grounded as he thought.

“Can we stop talking about this for a while?” He asked as he sat up and took off his Serpent jacket and lay it on a nearby chair.

If he was going to be stuck in the bunker for the next day, he decided he had no choice but to try and be as comfortable as he could.

Betty nodded, and he could see the honest guilt in her eyes for having gotten so real with him, for pulling the rug out from under him so unexpectedly.

“What do you want to talk about then?” She asked, smiling as if she had just accomplished her top goal in life.

Jughead grinned

“The Back to School party. We were laughing about Kevin that night after the party. He had jumped into Ethel’s pool assuming that the water was heated, but it wasn’t. And he tried to get out of the water as fast as he could while screaming like an 80-year-old woman.”

Betty started laughing at the memory.

“Oh my God! I had forgotten _all_ about that. I guess I was a lot drunker than I realized. Though…I _do_ remember how hot you looked that night in your plaid button-up, taking a break from the S shirt. You were making my heart pitter patter just how you did the first time you kissed me.” She said with a flirty smile.

Jughead looked away and down at his hands. This was exactly what he’d been afraid of.

“You know, Juggy…no one has to know what happens down here…I won’t tell if you don’t. Maybe it's possible that 24 hours alone could lead us both to a place we didn’t expect to go. I’m okay with that…and if you give it a chance, maybe you’ll be okay with it too.”

Jughead swallowed hard as his pulse raced.

He had some decisions to make, and he was pretty sure he was already about to make one big one.

 

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Veronica was officially wasted, and it was officially Christmas morning as she lay on the floor of Cheryl’s bedroom staring at the fire burning in the fireplace.

“Not your finest hour, Princess.” She could hear Jughead saying.

But when she sat up and looked around, he was nowhere to be found.

“Ugh, why is the room moving so _fast_?” She asked to no one in particular.

“Because you’re drunk as fuck. And who can blame you? Kevin told me what Betty did. And I think you two should just battle it out at my mud wrestling tourney next weekend.”

Veronica laughed as she shook her head, but the movement immediately forced her to lay back down on the old, Persian rug in Cheryl’s room.

All Cheryl Blossom ever seemed to do ever since she had been emancipated from her mom was have party after party, month after month, year after year.

Veronica wondered when it would ever end, _if_ it would ever end. And she found herself feeling sorry for Cheryl for not having a family to be with on Christmas. She was basically just like Veronica. Their fathers were dead and they were estranged from their mothers. No wonder Veronica had ended up at Cheryl’s Christmas Eve party that only had about five partygoers left. Being around someone who she could relate to was somewhat comforting. And so was all the alcohol that Cheryl Blossom had acquired for the occasion.

How she had ended up there was a little fuzzy. It was sometime after talking with Archie at Pop’s, that the two had left the diner together. Archie had offered to take Veronica home, but she couldn’t bear being at her empty apartment. So she’d convinced Archie to go to the party with her.

Within an hour, Veronica had consumed way too many tequila shots.

“Veronica, I think you need to slow down.” Archie had told her, concern on his face as he watched her down a third shot, and then a fourth.

“Archie…I love you and all, but I need you to let me drown in my sorrows and not lecture me tonight.”

She wasn’t sure when Archie had left the party, but Veronica remembered telling him that she wasn’t leaving until she was “fucking ready” to leave.

She sighed knowing she had some apologizing to do in the morning.

But she hadn’t been able to get a hold of Jughead, and the lack of communication was tormenting her.

After all, Betty hadn’t made any rule about Veronica and Jughead not being able to call or text each other while he was, essentially, being held captive by his ex.

His lack of response had made her so on edge that all she could think to do was get drunk until she could just pass out and sleep until Jughead was back with her. She knew it was destructive, and shameful, but there was so much riding on Jughead’s time with Betty. And not knowing exactly what was going on in that bunker was unsettling, to say the least.

“Okay, Ronnie, let’s go.”

Veronica looked up to see Kevin Keller standing over her, his hand outstretched.

“Where are we going?” She asked as she squinted at him through drunken eyes.

Kevin sighed.

“I’m taking you home. Archie told me you would need a sober driver to make sure you got home safely. So…here I am. And it’s 4AM already so let’s go so I can go back to bed.”

Veronica chuckled as Kevin helped her to her feet and put her arm around his neck for support.

“But I don’t _want_ to go home.” She whined as she and Kevin slowly and carefully made their way down the staircase.

Kevin grunted as he tried to keep Veronica from stumbling down the steps and breaking her neck.

“Then you’ll come stay at my house.”

\---

 

Jughead raced to Pop’s on his motorcycle, wanting desperately to tell Veronica what had happened while he had been in the bunker. He had made some decisions and he wanted her to know everything before anyone else.

But when he got to the diner, she wasn’t there.

“She left here with Archie at about one o’clock this morning, Nighthawk.” Pops said as he handed Jughead a to-go cup of coffee.

Jughead sighed as he took his phone out of his pocket to call Archie.

He hadn’t been able to get a hold of Veronica all morning, and felt terrible that he had missed her calls and texts while he’d been in the bunker.

“Hey Archie, is Veronica with you?” Jughead asked when Archie answered his call.

Archie sighed into the phone.

“We went to Cheryl’s party really late, and Veronica proceeded to get so wasted that she yelled at me to leave. So I called Kevin to go check on her.”

Jughead jumped back onto his motorcycle and headed toward the Blossom mansion, praying to find Veronica safe and sound.

But when he got there, a sleepy and annoyed Cheryl answered the door.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” She asked as she scowled at him.

Jughead glared back.

“Obviously I’m here for my girlfriend.” He replied, frustrated.

Cheryl smirked.

“Who is _that_ , exactly? Betty or Veronica?”

Jughead didn’t say anything as he clenched his jaw angrily at Cheryl’s assumption.

She gave him an irritated sigh.

“ _Fine_ , I’ll tell you. Kevin took her home. She was really drunk and upset. I can’t _believe_ you let Betty talk you into going to that bunker. By the way, shouldn’t you still be there? It hasn’t been 24 hours yet.”

But Jughead didn’t answer her as he ran back to his bike and sped through the streets until he got to Veronica’s apartment.

She wasn’t answering, and he was sick with worry, anxious to see her face and touch her.

He called Kevin, hoping to God he could give him some information on if Veronica was okay.

“She’s here, man. I’d wake her up, but she finally fell asleep a couple hours ago.”

Jughead breathed a sigh of relief.

“Don’t wake her up. Let her sleep it off. But _please_ have her call me as soon as she wakes up. I need to talk to her.” Jughead said, hoping Kevin would take the urgency in his voice seriously.

“No problem, Jug.” 

Jughead thought about all the people that had been taking care of Veronica while he'd been in the bunker, and he was beyond grateful and proud that so many people cared about her.

“Hey Keller, thanks for your help. Is she okay?”

Kevin sighed.

“I think…as long as you love her, she’ll be fine.”

Jughead thanked Kevin one more time before hanging up.

He sent a quick text before starting up his bike and leaving the Pembrooke.

While he waited for Veronica to sleep off the alcohol, Jughead decided to call a Serpent meeting with FP, Sweet Pea, and Fangs. He had some things he had to discuss with them. Things that would change everything within the gang.

Being in the bunker with Betty had made him realize some things.

As much as he hated to admit that Betty had been right about a lot of what she’d said, he realized how much he needed to hear all of it. And now he had made some decisions, and he needed to start putting those decisions into action.

He had left the bunker before he was supposed to, having had enough of being locked away in there once he had decided what he was going to do.

“Where do you think you are _going_ , Jughead Jones? We had a _deal_! You _won’t_ get my vote now! She _won’t_ be your queen!”

Jughead ignored Betty’s shouts from the bunker as he made his way out of it and back into daylight.

After she had made her suggestion about not telling anyone if something were to happen between them that night, Jughead hadn’t said a word and eventually Betty had fallen asleep.

He’d thought that he could get her to stop trying to convince him that being with Veronica was wrong if he just tried to be Betty’s friend instead. He had thought that talking about funny memories from the past would disarm her, get her mind off of trying to control the situation.

But he had been wrong. It had only seemed to encourage Betty into thinking that there was still something more between her and Jughead.

He realized how much of a mistake it had been to come to the bunker with her, to agree to this arrangement, and he was pissed off at himself for it.

And then eventually, he had fallen asleep too, not even waking to realize that Veronica had been texting him and trying to call him. He felt like shit, knowing she was probably feeling terrible with wondering what was going on in that bunker.

Jughead knew he would be going absolutely crazy if the situation were reversed. Just the thought of Veronica being alone in the bunker with Reggie for 24 hours made him feel nauseated. He had to shake the thought from his mind to keep himself from feeling a sense of rage at the kind of shit he knew would Reggie would try to pull.

It had been when Jughead had woken up to the feel of lips pressed gently on his, lips that he knew were not Veronica’s, that made him decide to leave.

Betty had woken up before him, and had kissed him while he had still been sleeping. He was completely enraged at the blatant intrusion.

“What the _fuck_?” He'd yelped when he’d opened his eyes.

Betty sat back, a look of shock on her face as if she knew she hadn’t been so bold.

“I’m sorry, Juggy! I just…I couldn’t help it. Sometimes…how much I miss you…it’s just so _overwhelming_. But I shouldn’t have kissed you. I really am sorry!”

But it was too late, Jughead couldn’t take it anymore. He was done.

He grabbed his jacket and left without looking back and without another word to Betty.

“You just left?” Sweet Pea asked once Jughead had explained why he wasn’t still at the bunker.

Jughead nodded.

“So you didn’t get her vote?” Fangs chimed in.

Jughead shook his head no.

“But we don’t need it.” Jughead said as he leaned forward in his chair as the four Serpents sat at the kitchen table of his house.

“Why is that?” FP asked, apprehension on his face.

He knew his son better than anyone, and he knew Jughead was about to tell them all something that would change everything.

“Because I’ve made a decision. I am relinquishing my position as Serpent King.”

\---

 

Veronica woke up with a massive headache.

“Merry Christmas, Ronnie. Here’s some Tylenol and water. Sadly, I didn’t get the pleasure of hearing you confess that you were in love with me last night.” Kevin said with a laugh as he sat on his bed next to Veronica.

Veronica scowled at him.

“Very funny. But…Merry Christmas to you too. And thank you so much for picking me up and letting me crash here, Kev. You’re the best.”

Kevin smiled warmly.

“Anytime. I know you were having a bad night.”

Veronica sat up and downed the Tylenol and water before glancing at Kevin’s bedside table clock.

It was only noon. She still had ten hours to go. What was supposed to be the most amazing Christmas of her life had turned into the worst.

“Oh, and I have some news. Jughead came by this morning looking for you-“

Veronica didn’t even let him finish.

“What? Why? He’s supposed to be in the bunker? What happened?” She asked frantically, her eyes wide with panic.

Kevin put up his hands.

“Relax, V. Everything is _fine_. He left the bunker early, something about needing to talk to you about a decision he made. He didn’t want me to wake you, but he said to call him as soon as you woke up.”

Veronica jumped out of Kevin’s bed and pulled on her heels.

“Thank you, Kevin! I’ll owe you big if you can take me home.” She said with a grin on her face.

Kevin drove quickly through the nearly deserted streets of Riverdale. It was Christmas morning after all, and most places around town were closed, and most people were at home with their families.

Veronica was ready to be at home with Jughead.

“Keep me posted!” Kevin said as Veronica got out of his car and thanked him again.

But as she stood in her shower, letting the hot water revive her after her recklessly drunken night, thoughts of this decision Jughead had apparently made began to creep in. Thoughts that had her wondering if what he was about to tell her was something she wouldn’t want to hear.

He had spent quite a bit of time with Betty in the bunker, and since he had left early, that meant he had decided he didn’t need Betty’s vote anymore.

She wondered if Betty really _had_ managed to convince him that Veronica shouldn’t be Serpent queen. It was the only conclusion she could come to for why he had left early. Her heart felt as though it was going to shatter into a million pieces.

She tried to reassure herself that just because he might not make her Serpent queen that it didn’t mean he didn’t still want to be with her. Though, she wasn’t sure how she could be with him knowing that he didn’t want her to be a part of the Serpents anymore.

Maybe Jughead didn’t want _her_ anymore either. Maybe Betty hadn’t just convinced him to not make her queen, but also convinced him that he shouldn’t be with Veronica at all. As much as the thought stung, maybe the two exes had somehow rediscovered each other. She knew it was possible that they may have decided to give their relationship another chance.

It was hard to even believe that it was possible for Jughead to not want to be with her anymore. He said he loved her, had made her feel like she was everything to him. Was Betty even strong enough to make him forget all about that?

The thoughts were still swirling in her mind when she finally texted Jughead and told him she was home.

_I’m on my way._

His response made her heart pound hard as she quickly applied some mascara and brushed out her hair.

And when she heard his knock on her door, she almost had to force herself to open it, wondering if she should just try to avoid the conversation all together.

She was almost completely convinced she wasn’t going to want to hear what he had to tell her, and it was killing her.

\---

 

Seeing Veronica standing in front of him as she opened the door to her apartment, was the best Christmas present he could ever get.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” He said as he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips.

She seemed hesitant at first, and he understood why. She _had_ to be wondering what the hell was going on. Probably thinking all kinds of things that weren’t true. But as he kissed her, she was kissing him back, her tongue teasing his as he tugged at the black leggings she wore. He wanted her naked and underneath him as soon as possible.

“Wait…wait, Jug…we should talk first.” She said breathlessly against his mouth.

Jughead groaned regretfully.

“Okay…I _do_ have a lot to tell you…and…I’m kind of nervous.”

Veronica sighed.

“Why are you nervous?” She asked, concern in her voice.

Jughead traced his finger across her bottom lip, his pulse racing, his heart thundering deep in his chest.

“Because what I have to tell you is something that will affect our relationship a lot…but…I hope it’s for the better.”

Veronica took his hand in hers and led him over to the couch.

“Talk to me.” She said softly, ready to listen to whatever it was he needed to say.

The calmness she possessed even though he knew she had been in turmoil over the past 15 hours, made him feel dizzy with love. How could Betty think he would _ever_ be able to be turned from loving this woman who had made him happier than he’d ever been? He couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

Jughead took a deep breath.

“First of all, _nothing_ happened between me and Betty. I left the bunker early after I woke up to find her kissing me. I didn’t kiss her back.”

Veronica nodded, smiling a smile of relief before he continued.

“But she _did_ say a lot of things that made sense, and I started to think about what I needed to do in order for our relationship to thrive. I want things between us to work. I want us to last. I’m willing to make sacrifices that I need to make in order to have you in my life for as long as you want me in yours.”

He took Veronica’s hands in his as he sat facing her.

“I’m a Serpent, but I’m no longer the Serpent King. I gave my title back to my dad. He was reluctant to take it, but I insisted that he’s much more equipped at finding a way to get Betty out of the gang than I am. As soon as we can get her out, it’s possible I’ll resume my duties as King, but I’m not in any rush to rule the Serpents again. Instead…I want to go to college.”

The huge smile on Veronica’s face, that smile of pride that she felt for him, was the encouragement he needed to keep going.

“Also, I want to work for the magazine once my internship is over. There is a junior journalist position that they told me is mine as soon as I begin my classes at Riverdale University. I know I won’t see you as much at La Bonne Nuit, but I think it’s a good step in the right direction with my writing career.”

Veronica listened as he explained the classes he wanted to take, how he wanted her to still join the Serpents, how he constantly thought about their future.

“And…Veronica…all of this…I want to make it all happen because I have every intention of marrying you someday. If…if you would want to be married to me.” He said timidly, praying that his honestly wouldn’t be too overwhelming and scare her off.

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell him what she thought about everything he’d just said.

“Wow…so all of _that_ is what you were thinking about while you were with Betty in the bunker?” She asked.

Jughead nodded.

“ _Everything_ I thought about was all because I love you, Veronica.” He said as he gazed into her eyes.

“Betty was honest with me, even if she was just trying to put doubt in my head. It actually had an adverse effect. She made me realize all the things I needed to do in order for you and I to have a healthy relationship that will last.”

Veronica sighed guiltily.

“But giving up Serpent King? You are an amazing leader for the Serpents, Jug. Are you sure you should have done that?”

Jughead smiled.

“No doubt in my mind. As much as I want you to be my queen, I’m willing to wait until the right time for that to happen…if _you_ are.”

Veronica moved closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m willing to wait for that. And yes, in the meantime, I’ll join the Serpents too.” She said as she peppered sweet kisses on his lips.

Jughead gave her a shy smile in between her kisses, his heart beating rapidly.

“And…the other thing?”

Veronica smiled knowingly.

“What other thing?” She teased, knowing full well what he was referring to.

Jughead shook his head but pulled her onto his lap before cupping her face in his hands.

He swallowed hard.

“The thing about…marrying me someday.”

Veronica grinned as she looked him in the eyes. He was always spellbound by the love she had for him, and how she never held back on letting him know just how much.

“I would love to marry you, Jughead. And when that day comes, my answer will be yes.”

Jughead couldn't stop himself from capturing her mouth with his, kissing her slowly, deeply, putting his whole entire soul into that kiss before pulling away.

“ _Why_? Why would you _ever_ want to marry a guy like me?”

Veronica chuckled quietly.

“Because you're wonderful…and because I love you.”

 

The End.


End file.
